Where The Roses Grow Wild
by PenelopesStones
Summary: Annabelle 'Andy' Smith has finally escaped her violent boyfriend. Returning to the only place she's ever really called home, Andy is finding it hard to keep her powers in check and one blonde vampire quickly catches on. Story starts in season 4.
1. A New Beginning

Chapter 1 – A New Beginning

'_Please… just let me go'_

'_No! You're mine. We're going to be together forever.'_

_I lay on the couch while he held me down. I tried wriggling around to get his grip to loosen and to my surprise he did; he was drunk beyond belief. I had never seen him like this before. I had woken to him standing over me on the couch, a curious look on his face. It had been his birthday and he had drank a lot and taken some pills one of the neighbors had brought him. I had pushed myself onto a sitting position before he had pressed me down, and choked and shook me. Yelling and screaming at me. After I had gotten him off me I ran to front door trying to get away. He had followed me, pushing me down the stairs. I hit head first on a step and he moved down grapping a hold of my hair; I thought he would rip my hair clean off my head. He hit my head on the steps over and over again, I thought I was going to die, blood running down my face. I cried, screaming for help but no one came. He finally stopped and pulled me inside by my hair. I grabbed the doorframe, refusing to let him drag me inside. After a while I just couldn't hang on anymore and he finally overpowered me. I had never really fought back against his beatings but this time was different. I had told him I was leaving during the party but I had fallen asleep on the couch before I had had a chance to leave. I pushed and fought back as best as I could. I prayed; if there was a God, I begged for him to help me. I never really believed in God, seeing as my past wasn't exactly peachy. I finally couldn't take it anymore and I succumbed to his beatings. I had agreed to marry him the following day, so we could stay together forever. He stopped abruptly, telling me to go upstairs and shower and we could watch a romantic movie together._

_As soon as I was out of his range of sight I ran upstairs; locking the bathroom door behind me. I got in the shower and as I stood in under the water I broke down. I cried violently as all I could see was blood running down the drain. After the water had turned a color that wasn't completely red I got out, I knew my injuries were bad so I walked straight into the bedroom without even glancing in the mirror and got some clothes on. When I'd finally come downstairs he told me it was my fault for making him do this to me. He scared me immensely and even though he had beaten me before he had never scared me so bad. I knew I would leave that night. I waited until he had fallen asleep and slowly got up and went to the backdoor. I opened the first two bolts quietly and waited to see if he had woken. I slowly opened the last two bolts and ran outside. I had parked my car some blocks away, I didn't need to pack anything since I had already packed a couple of days ago. I had wanted to leave for a really long time, but there was never really the right time to tell him. He had harassed me the first time I had tried to leave him, calling my workplace every ten minutes and almost getting me fired. I got in the car, my feet bleeding from scrapping against rocks. I hit the gas, driving until I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore__._

* * *

><p>I stepped out of the shower, steam surrounding me in a thick haze. My dirty blond hair clung to my back, as I stood in front of the mirror, examining my wounds. I had a few bruised ribs, they weren't swollen or anything, so I could probably get away with no one noticing it. My face, on the other hand, was going to be a problem. There wasn't enough make up in the world to cover up those bruises. My lip was busted, my right eye was on different stages of recovery, though the swelling had gone down substantially, I had bruising along my jaw, a cut right below my hair line and a broken wrist. I'd been beaten to a pulp. Justin had a short fuse. I'd always thought that it was my fault for not knowing what and when he wanted something. Luckily I learned better.<p>

So here I was, in a rut of a motel room in rural Alabama, on my way to see Sookie and Jason. It was hard to explain what they were to me. They were the only family I'd ever really had. When I met Justin, I'd been seventeen and extremely naive. In his drunken stupor, my dad had taken to beating me outside a Wal-Mart. Justin had walked by, seeing what was happening. He pulled my dad off me and after making sure he was incapacitated, Justin helped me to a hospital. He stayed with me until I was discharged and we had been up all night talking. He had been the perfect gentleman, my knight in shining armor. For a while I thought that I was finally free of worry and having to constantly be on guard, but sadly it didn't last long.

The violence started after he'd gotten fired from his job, a year into our relationship; he began drinking and was drunk a lot of the time. When I didn't have to deal with my father anymore I had always said that if a man ever hit me, I'd hit right back. The first time he hit me, I slapped him and it turned out to be the worst thing I could have done – he beat me repeatedly until I was unconscious. At the end of the relationship he'd gotten livid if I'd asked him if he wanted lunch without permission to speak. He would beat me for hours, until I lay unconscious on the floor or was begging him to stop. One time he had beaten me with an extension cord and I hadn't been able to walk for two weeks. He'd always say he loved me, calling me everything from his angel to a worthless whore while he administrated his punishments.

I got out the peroxide I had bought at a gas station and started to clean out the worst of the open cuts I had on my arms. It stung but I hardly wanted any scars so I kept at it

I'd met Sookie when I was 13, when I had stayed as a foster child with her aunt and uncle. She was special like me, though she was the only one who knew besides my father. Needless to say we had become best friends instantly, neither of us having any to begin with. I'd stayed in Bon Temps until I was 16. Linda had died from cancer and Mr. Delahoussay had killed himself (I always called him that, apart from sir – he found it amusing that someone 'with my background' still had manners) after Hadley had fled rehab. I had come home from school, finding him hanging from the 2nd- story banister right above the dining room table. I had run outside, screaming, only managing to notice that he had hung himself from the tie Linda had given him for his birthday. A day later two social workers had shown up, telling me that my father had requested I come stay with him. Sookie, of course, had protested, knowing all about my father's dealings with me. I was afraid he'd find me if I went back to Bon Temps, but I just didn't know where else to go. And if I had to I could easily protect myself; although I didn't like to use my powers all that often.

I only hoped that they could forgive me for disappearing for four years, they must have been broken, when they found out that I had left with my father, not wanting to cause any trouble, and that I had basically disappeared from the face of the earth once Justin had his hold on me. I hadn't even been to Adele's funeral even though I'd begged Justin to take me. Tears started to well in my eyes, but I shook myself, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around me, before I walked into the dingy motel room. I couldn't afford to break down now 'cause I wasn't sure if I'd ever survive it.

I got a brush out from my pull-over bag, one of those you could throw over your back and be fine with, and started brushing my damp hair. It had dried a little while I was in the bathroom, making it harder to get the brush through it. I watched as the brush left soft waves in its aftermath, making the hair return to its former glory, stroke after stroke. I had bluish grey eyes, but these days it was hard to tell, since Justin had been fond of using my face as a punching bag. My face was never healed long enough for anyone to be able to distinctly tell.

I sighed, putting the brush back in the bag and putting my hair into a messy bun. I looked through my bag and found an oversized T-shirt and some boy shorts. I dropped the towel that was secured around me and pulled them on before I pulled the sheets over me and laid my head down on the pillow, praying that the sheets were clean and that tomorrow was going to be a new beginning for me, a fresh start, before sleep finally claimed me.


	2. Coming To Bon Temps

Chapter 2 – Coming to Bon Temps

I stepped on the gas, wanting to make it to Bon Temps before it got too late. The sun had already set, and knowing Sookie right she didn't like company late at night. She'd always been the good girl, the Southern Belle that everybody adored. So when I saw the sign that said; 'Welcome to Bon Temps', I could only hope that Sookie would take me in. I knew Sookie had a few choice words for me, hell; I had some choice words for me. And on some level I hoped she'd be angry. I hoped that she would yell at me; even hit me if it sufficed to help her forgive me. But I strongly doubted she would, seeing as Sookie would never put her hands on anybody. Let alone her former best friend. She didn't even defend herself when the entire population of the hick-town Bon Temps gave her the nickname; Crazy Sookie. She would smile and pretend like it didn't hurt her, but I knew it did. She had cried on my shoulder more times than I cared for. She was telepathic. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that she wasn't what she said she was. I'd witnessed it first hand – even though she couldn't read me. Something about an unclear signal. On some level I was glad that she couldn't; I liked for my mind to be mine. But I always loved seeing her use her gift, even though she sometimes got severe headaches.

I observed the forest that incased the highway, as I thought about pushing down on the gas a little more but decided against it. I didn't need to give Justin any opportunities of finding out where I was, and a speeding ticket might do me in. I had lied to him about where I was from, saying that when I wasn't staying with my father I had been moved around foster homes all over the country before finally being adopted and settling down with a family in Seattle before Dad got me back: Which was mostly true except for the Seattle-part. And I knew that's where he would look for me first. I didn't know why I'd done it, I had trusted him in the hospital after all he had saved my life. But I knew all too well that trust was a fleeting thing, Dad always used to say that trust was for the weak as was just about every other human emotion. My parents, (as I had called them for two of the three years I lived with them) though not biological, had taken a liking to me after seeing me outside the orphanage that I was living in, in Mississippi. I'd always thought that Mr. Delahoussay only wanted me because Linda did; but I was still surprised of how much they could care about me, feeling unworthy of their love. An emotion I had barely experienced before. Mr. Delahoussay always tried to get Linda into experimental clinical trials but she would only smile saying that she was just fine with living what was left of her life with her family. She became deeply religious in the months before her death and we would all go to church every Sunday, though I had refused to at first. I was upset about how my life had been, from the moment I was born and I refused to believe that a God existed. Linda didn't push me but I could tell she was a little disappointed seeing as I was with them now, a part of their family. I had been devastated when she passed, Hadley had disappeared off the face of the earth and Mr. Delahoussay locked himself in his room for days at a time. Then came that fatal day when I had come home from school. I was beyond angry. _How could he do that to me, we were in this together._ There was no questioning whether he loved me or not, he did, just… not as much as he loved Linda. I'd gone back to my father. Two years later Gran had a private detective track me down. I was 19 when he finally found me but I was with Justin then, still deeply in love, and I had refused to leave him even though the beatings became more and more violent.

I pondered that for a while, feeling guilty that Gran had ever wasted what little money she had on me. I hadn't deserved them or their love. I had left them, scarred by the eight years I'd spent bouncing around from foster homes to orphanages. Unable to think that anybody could ever love me, angry that they'd abandoned me after taking me in to begin with, and hurt by all I had had to witness and grow up around.

I found myself closer to Sookies house than I thought I was as I passed by Merlottes, the local hotspot. I began preparing my speech for Sookie. I had no glue what I wanted to say to her, and I got more anxious the closer I got to the old Stackhouse residence. I thought about why I hadn't considered going to Jason's, but I just couldn't visit that place. He'd inherited their childhood home and had moved there as soon as he'd been able to. I told myself that I couldn't bear to visit that place, it meant too much to me. It held too many memories, happy ones that collided with the feelings of betrayal I'd once clung too. But that wasn't the reason and I knew it. I knew why I was going to see Sookie and not Jason. I knew why I was more nervous of making my presence known to Sookie than to Jason. I knew it and I just couldn't stand to think about it. I'd left her. I'd left her and Gran without a single word of goodbye and I knew that that fact had hurt them more than anything.

So here I was, pulling up the driveway to the 200 year old house, steadying myself for the inevitable. I was going to see Sookie for the first time in four years and I could feel myself begin to hyperventilate and shake. I calmed myself, shaking away the nerves and climbed out the car. 'Here goes nothing' I though as I stood seconds from knocking on the door. 'Oh, who am I kidding? Here goes everything.' The door snapped open, leaving the screen door between me and the only one I dreaded to meet. Even more so than Justin. A beating I could take, but my family rejecting me I couldn't.

'Hi Sook' I said nervously, as I watched her observe me with non-believing eyes. Her eyes wide in shock, looking as she was seeing a ghost.

'Annabelle?'

* * *

><p>'Andy?' Sookie whispered softly as she opened the screen door. She looked so different. Good different. Grown-up different. She'd been 21, when I had left, as innocent as a daisy. As I looked at her I saw that she was still in her Merlottes uniform. Black shorts and a white T-shirt with the bar-name right above her left breast. I'd always hated the uniform, feeling awkward whenever I had covered a shift back in high school. Merlottes was the place to be in Bon Temps, the only other bar close to Bon Temps was set in Monroe. There weren't a whole lot of variations on the menu, but Sam always managed to hire cooks that did the food justice. I was a cheeseburger-freak myself and I'd never had anyone make me a cheeseburger that knocked the socks of me. That is until Lafayette started working there. Charismatic as he was he'd always managed to get it just right. If I didn't know better I would have blamed it on the amount of make-up he wore and the flamboyant way he dressed: that the food somehow drew from his personality and always ended up tasting mouthwatering. I'd told him this much and he'd laughed, waving his spatula at me and saying; ''Hooker, it aint nothing but a thang.'<p>

I waved nervously at Sookie, waiting for her to say something, anything as she stood there staring at me; a whirlwind of emotions gracing her face.

SLAP!

I didn't know what had happened. Only that a sharp pain shot through me, right below my right eye. Almost crippling me form the throbbing that enveloped my face. Tears started welling in my eyes. I grabbed my cheek, the spot where the pain had centered around, wincing a little when I realized that the skin was still bruised from taking that last beating from Justin. I slowly regained my footing, grasping that Sookie had _slapped_ me. My Sookie, the Sookie I'd grown up with who had used to bring home injured animals because the Boogieman would take them otherwise. I wished for a second that Justin hadn't beaten me so badly that Sookie couldn't hit me again without me passing out. I wanted her to cause me physical pain anything to get that look of hurt off her face; anything to get her to talk to me, to wrap her arms around me and comfort me as I wept in her arms. Though I knew I didn't have any right to. I didn't have any right to believe that she would even speak to me ever again, to love me again.

After a moment of pure shock I regained my composure. Drawing from the many years I'd spent in orphanages where you always had to be guarded. That's why my next move, shocked me more than it did Sookie. I slapped her back; staring at my hand that had left a red mark on her face. Suddenly I was thrown clear of the porch, landing on my hand and re-breaking my wrist. It hurt like hell and I had half a mind to lie there, screaming in agony, but I didn't. I got up, dusted myself off, before turning to see what had happened. After I'd landed I thought that maybe Sookie had developed a new power, but a tossed that idea away as I distinctly remembered a pair of hands on my shoulders, pushing me. And there he was. Next to her stood a man around 6 feet with dark brown hair. He was pale… really pale. A vampire, I thought. But I refused to allow the shock of seeing Sookie with a vampire throw me of track… more than it had already anyways. I trekked up the porch steps, eyeing another woman watching me from the living room window. A redhead. Also vampire. I ignored the hiss that come out the vampire's lips and pushed past a paralyzed Sookie that had grabbed the vampire to prevent him from attacking me again.

'I'm going to my room; don't try and stop me.'


	3. Breaking The Surface

Chapter 3 – Breaking the surface

After I had walked up to my room, I sat at the foot of my bed, trying not to cry from the pain my swollen hand was inflicting on me. I removed the bandage my hand was wrapped in from the old injury and chucked it in the garbage can next to my dresser. Nothing had changed in my room, it was the exact same way I had left it 4 years ago when I'd stayed with them for a while before I left. I spaced out for a second not thinking of anything or feeling the pain in my wrist. Suddenly I felt a shiver down my back and my vision blurred.

_He rolled onto his side, running his hands over her body, stroking her cheek. He had walked her out to a secluded part of the park, where only he – and know her – knew about. It was theirs. They had lain on the blanket for hours, talking about everything they could possibly think of. She stared into the sky before she closed her eyes and let a small sigh out. He planted his lips firmly on hers. He was kissing her; he was kissing her passionately nonetheless. At first she moved away, staring into his pale blue eyes, wondering. He stared back, his expression giving nothing away. A second later he had kissed her again, but before their lips touched, he had stopped to see if she would move away. She didn't. __The silver medallion he had given her dangled from her neck, glistening vaguely in the moonlight. She ran her fingers over the cool metal and closed her eyes. She could feel his soul, his heart. Now it was hers. Roses surrounded their bodies, growing freely and beautifully, the smell of them was everywhere, gracing every possible surface as the moonlit sky was the only illumination that trailed the curves of their beings. And then he was gone._

_She walked in darkness, roaming around for answers. Every step stabbed at her chest, she felt the cold getting closer. She sped up, the air running out of her lungs. She wanted to keep the warmth, his warmth. Unknown faces filled her mind, but she wanted to see his. She ran in the darkness for what felt like an eternity, but there he finally was. To just see his smiling face amidst the darkness made her beyond happy. But he couldn't stay, the cold was coming. She ran towards him, but he faded away. For every step she took he was further away. The cold started to creep up on her, she couldn't reach him … and then the heat slowly surrounded her body._

Sookie slammed my door open, and I quickly focused my attention on her, pushing my vision to the back of my mind. She was livid, looking ready to just about dismember everything and anything within a five mile radios. Including me.

'Get out' she said, anger filling her voice to the brink. 'Get out of my house,' she repeated her voice eerily cold.

'If I remember correctly this is my house too' I said indifferently, trying hard to be void of emotions.

'You have no right saying that, this is not your home anymore, you made that perfectly clear the day you left.' She said, I could tell she was trying hard not to cuss at me or lunge at me. Her fists were clenched and she was grinding her teeth together so hard, I thought they'd fall off.

I was too exhausted to say anything so I just sat there looking at everywhere but her. I was tired; I didn't want to fight anymore. It was like seeing the disgust in her face just dragged out everything I had left in me. I was done. The tears finally flowed over and I sat there crying silently.

Sookie finally took in my injuries.

'Andy…' Sookie said horrified, letting out a breath and looking deflated. She probably hadn't noticed the extent of my injuries out on the porch but in the lighting of my bedroom, she could see every bruise and every swell. She made to come closer, but I signaled for her not to. I stood up to go to the bathroom and stopped at the door.

'I'll be out in a sec, wait downstairs for me please.'

* * *

><p>I came downstairs after I'd cleaned up a little. I'd left my bags in the car, so I'd stood in my room debating whether it would be smart to keep my bloodied clothes on, which consisted of a white long-sleeved T-shirt, dark skinny jeans and UGG-styled boots. My shirt was almost drenched in blood since the stitches had opened as a result of Sookies slap.<em> Damn that girl was strong. <em>I avoided coming downstairs for as long as possible, not wanting to come down soaked in blood and having the vampires drain me dry. Not that I thought I was anything special, but the amount of blood coming from my forehead would surely have an effect on a vampire, no matter what they felt about the supplier.

I walked out of the bathroom after I'd hit up the first aid kit, wrapping and securing my wrist and stopping the bleeding from the gash in my forehead. I went over to check if I still had any clothes left from before ran away, but of course I didn't 'cause I couldn't possibly be that lucky. Ugh. 'Fuck!' I hissed, only just loud enough for my anger to show through, but not enough to alarm Sookie. Though I was sure she had that vampire listening in on my every move. I groaned, realizing what I had to do.

'Bag' I said quietly, holding out my arm, reading myself as a bluish white light appeared in my hand and then slowly disappeared , leaving my backpack in my hand. I smiled momentarily, relishing in the fact that I could still get something right. That smile quickly faded as I comprehended what this meant, and that I couldn't do that ever again. I scolded myself but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

'Come in' I said, already knowing that it was Sookie,

'Hey…' Sookie said. She stopped in her tracks looking from the bag in my hand to me. She gave me a knowing nod, walking further into the room. 'Are you alright,' she asked, furrowing her brows at the site of the blood on me 'you look like you need a hospital.'

I felt myself begin to panic at the thought of Justin being able to locate me, there were a whole bunch of ways to find somebody nowadays and me going to the hospital would probably be one of them. I quickly calmed myself when I saw the look Sookie was giving me. 'No Sook, really, I'll be fine,' I reassured her, aching to get in the tub. 'I'm just really tired,' I watched her as she struggled to keep the tears from falling before hurling me into a hug. She had moved so quickly I thought she had crushed every bone in my body, but I held the scream back, letting her reassure herself that I was really there.

I'm sorry,' she whispered, I had to strain to hear her 'I know you didn't want to leave I should have never slapped you. Can you please forgive me?' She had said it so quickly and muffled into my hair that it took a while for me to catch on to what she was saying. She pulled away, looking nervously at me. 'You're not still upset are you? I know Bill kinda overreacted and I gave him hell for it too. I just-'I interrupted her little mouth marathon.

'Bill, huh? Didn't know you were into vampires' I said, giving her my best smirk, though I sometimes felt like an idiot doing it.

'Well, he's not like other –'she started but quickly caught on to my playful tone and yanked me into another bone crushing hug.

'I'm sorry too'

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! :D<strong>


	4. Meeting Mr Sunshine

Chapter 5 – Meeting Mr. Sunshine

After she'd finally let go of me I'd been able to take a shower and throw on some grey pajama shorts and a baggy tank top I'd pulled out from my backpack. My bruises didn't feel any better so I'd skipped looking at them in the mirror, walking to my bed and grabbing my brush before going downstairs. I heard muffled voices from where I was perched on the top of the stairs but they stopped abruptly as I came into view. I was surprised to see that Angry Vamp and Redhead weren't the only vampires there. Next to tall, pale and violent was a woman, her hair a shade darker than mine and icy blue eyes that were a contrast to my warm ones. She was pale as well, a vamp. Honestly why didn't they spray tan if the sun was such a problem, they could use it. She was wearing a beige trench coat over a pink silky dress, her hair pulled into a bouncy ponytail. I watched her take me in´, an eerie expression gracing her face as she pulled her lips into a smirk, revealing her fangs. I prepared myself for possibly fighting her off. She and Bill had been in a heated argument, but they had both turned to look at me as I stood frozen on the stairs.

Sookie was the one to speak first, ever the hostess. 'Does anyone want something to drink? Tru Blood?' Nobody answered and Sookie started to shift uncomfortable on her feet. I'd noticed that Ike Turner had, at some point, gotten a hold of the redhead, subtly trying to hold her back. I detached my gaze from the blonde vampire, frowning at the redhead before I turned to walk upstairs. 'I'm going to bed. 'Night Sook.'

'Wait' I heard somebody half yell at me before I had even turned around. I turned to see that Sonny-boy was standing at the foot at the stairs.

'My name is Bill Compton, Ms. Smith. I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was unacceptable,' he said sincerely. _Wow, Sookie had really done a number on this one._

'Yeah' I said, eyeing him suspiciously. He looked at me, shocked by my answer. I guess he thought I'd accept his apology and be all smiley and bubbly as I remembered Sookie to be, though she seemed a little anxious tonight. I suppose three vampires and a long-lost bleeding childhood friend in your home could do that to you. He observed me for I while as I did the same to him. He was wearing a white button-up shirt and brown pants. His brown hair parted to the side and his eyes looking oddly distressed. The room had become eerily quiet, nobody moving except for a fidgeting Sookie.

'I did not know Sookie and yourself are kindred,' ugh '_are kindred'_ he's just begging to be hated 'but you must understand my confusion, as you two look nothing alike.' What! We looked plenty alike. I was just a little darker than her. Everything else was the same, except for her eyes being brown and mine being blue… and I was a little taller than her. So what!

'Uh-huh' I said, crossing my arms.

'If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you?' he was referring to my beat-up face and bruised arms and legs. I suddenly became very self-conscious, feeling naked in my shorts and tank top, even though they were baggy; you could practically see every bruise on my body. I seriously didn't know why Barbie was still smirking seductively at me; I must have looked like crap.

'None of your business' I said, crossing my arms. The redhead snorted.

'He has upset the human' the blonde, lady vampire said amused.

'No he hasn't. I just don't enjoy being manhandled' I said, keeping my eyes on 'Bill'. Okay, so I have temporarily run out of funny names to call him. I did feel bad acting this way towards a man that meant… something to Sookie. She usually couldn't stand being on a date with a guy for more than five minutes, seeing as she could hear everything they were thinking and most of the time it wasn't Christian things. But every time I thought about acting somewhat civil towards the vampire a sharp pain shot through my wrist and hand, as if to warn me. He did really look sorry though. And it was clear; by the way she kept sending me pleading looks over his shoulder, that they were more than just dating. But right now I just wanted something to eat and to get into bed without having to talk to anyone. Besides, vampires weren't my favorite people in the world right now.

'What about being handled by -'she was cut off by Sookie yelling her name and giving her the skunk eye. Hmm, guess her name is Pam. How appropriate. She looked like a Barbie, why not be named as one.

'Oh, Sookie. That's no way to treat your new landlord.' Bill hissed at her but she smirked, staring at me over his head. Sookie walked straight over to her, pointing her finger at the smirking vampire.

'If I remember correctly Eric's the owner, not you.'

'Potato, patoto,' she said, grinning even wider. Okay, got to find out who this Eric-guy is and why he owns our – Sookies - house. Don't get ahead of yourself, Andy.

'Can I have her, she smells so good.' the redhead said, pulling me out of me thoughts. She was trying to bypass Mr. Sunshine and get to me.

'Jessica!' Hannibal yelled, causing her to recoil, but still eyeing me hungrily. Okay, do seriously not like that girl!

'But Bill. Pleeeeease,' she whined 'you never let me feed on humans.'

'I said no, you will most definitely not feed from Sookies kind.'

She huffed. 'You're the worst maker ever!' I had to stifle a laugh as she crossed her arms, pouting, looking more like a five-year old than an ancient vampire. Though I suspected she was a fairly new one. He frowned at Redhead, before he turned towards me.

'We're not related by blood' I said, before he could continue with his awkward apology.

'What?'

'Were not related by blood so don't feel bad.' Before he could say anything else I sped up the stairs, leaving Sookie with her vampire friends.

* * *

><p>'You know he really is sorry' Sookie said as we ate breakfast in the kitchen the next morgning.<p>

'Yeah, and I probably won't give him a hard time about it for much longer ' I said, smiling as I took a huge bite out of my toast. Justin liked for me to eat healthy and by his definition healthy was as little as possible. It stung a little, thinking about Justin, but I was happy just being here with Sookie. 'Besides how can I hate the person that means so much to my….' I stared at her for a while, not knowing what she was to me. Best friend? Cousin? Sister? She grabbed my hand across the table before she looked at me. I could tell she hadn't completely forgiven me, but a sudden wave of calm rolled over me as we ate in silence.

After the vampires had left last night, she had come up to my room, demanding to know what had happened to me. I was incredibly tired and if I wanted Sookie out I would have to tell her. She was horrified at first, crying silent tears as I went about explaining everything to her. She felt even worse about slapping me than she had before and it took a good hour before I had reassured her that it wasn't her fault. We both went to bed around 4 in the morning but I suspected that she wouldn't be getting much sleep.

I was right. The next day I woke around noon to a spotless house and Sookie cooking up a storm in the kitchen. I'd told her to stop and that I wouldn't be able to eat all that food but she insisted that I'd sit and eat. I sat eating while she kept cooking. Jason stopped by at one point. Acting as if I'd never left. He ate with us until he had to go back to work, hugging me before he left!

'You going anywhere? I asked as Sookie hurried to get the dishes in the sink.

'Work. Shift starts in half an hour' she managed to mutter, before she sped out the kitchen and into her room. She was running late. And by the looks of it Sam didn't like for people to come in late anymore. He had been the greatest boss ever while I worked there. Always giving me time off when I needed it, though I rarely took any time off before…. Anyways, I wonder what's changed.

Sookie came out 10 minutes later, rushing to get out of the door.

'Is it okay if I come with you, Sook?' I asked. I really didn't want to be alone. I knew Justin would come looking for me eventually. But I was hoping that maybe he had moved on. Maybe he didn't want to look for me. I mean, there are plenty of good looking women in Phoenix. As soon as I had thought that thought I felt a jolt of sadness wash over me. I wouldn't wish Justin on any woman, he was brutal, evil. I was just hoping he would let me go so I could live my life without fearing seeing him pop up every five minutes. But deep down I knew that wasn't the case. He was probably in the midst of tearing the house apart, figuring out ways to punish me when he found me.

'I don't know, Andy. Sam hasn't really been himself lately.' She answered apologetically.

'I promise I won't get in your way. I just don't want to be alone'

She sighed, giving into me. This was going to be fun.


	5. It Hurt Me Too

**Thanks to SexyKnickers for reviewing and everybody else who put my story on their alert! I really appreciate it :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**This story starts around season 4 but it will have elements of the other season in it and I am going to make some changes to it so I can incorporate Annabelle. ****:D PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – It hurt me too<p>

We walked into Merlottes fifteen minutes later. Sookie told me to go sit in a booth and not disturb anyone. Although she knew I wouldn't go unrecognized for long. She had told me Sam was going to anger management courses and that she had just gotten her job back after being away for a year. I asked her about it, but she would just brush me off, saying that she had needed some time off after she had gotten into a huge fight with Bill due to Bills 'indiscretions', basically he cheated on her. I swear I'm liking this guy less and less by the minute. She wouldn't tell me where she had gone but I didn't want to push her on the subject seeing as my slate of running away wasn't exactly clean. Sookie was four years my senior and right about now she was really acting like it. When we were younger she had seemed so innocent and me, well, not so much. I had always seemed older, at heart, than I really was.

She gently pushed me down in a booth in the furthest corner still in her section, away from prodding eyes.

'Don't talk to anyone just yet.' She said, pointing at me, and talking to me as if I was a five-year old. 'Nobody knows you're in town yet and you really upset some people when you left.'

'You mean Sam.' I said. Sam and I had been really close. Sam had been adopted too and he would always feel protective towards me since my experience with being in the system wasn't exactly pleasant. His parents had kicked him out once they found out what he was. Sam is a shifter. He can turn into any animal he wants as long as he has imprinted on them, meaning seeing them personally. Sookie had told me after I had asked her. Not on purpose, but once Sookie gets started she seriously doesn't know when to quit. At first I had been a little wary, I mean who does that? Granted Sookie can read minds and I can… don't go there I thought to myself. I didn't want to sit in a bar, dwelling on what I can and cannot do. I'd been doing that more than enough lately.

'Yeah, it really hit him hard when you left' Sookie said, pulling me back into our conversation. 'He really cared about you. A lot.' 'Cared' as in past tense? Oh boy. I felt extremely guilty even though I knew Sookie wasn't trying to make me feel that way. Sam and I had been close but not in a romantic way. He had always had a thing for Sookie and I suspect that that was part of the reason he had been so caring towards me. He was the only person apart from Sookie that I had truly trusted with everything. I knew he was upset that I hadn't come to him with my troubles instead of just leaving.

'Can't I just talk to him,' I pleaded with Sookie 'I only want to see how he is.'

'Andy, don't make me regret bringing you here' Sookie said, she looked extremely tired, like she just wanted to sleep for days.

'Okay' I said softly, grabbing her hand and squeezing it lightly 'I'll behave.' Sookie let out a breath before giving me a small smile.

'Do you have anything to do?' She asked after she realized I was going to do what she said for once.

'Got a book with me' I said before she squeezed my hand back and left to start her shift. I got out my book and started reading. The bar was pretty much empty at this point, there were a few women with their babies sitting and talking about fabric softeners. Small town living I tell you.

* * *

><p>It had been a good three hours before I had to go to the bathroom. Sookie had snuck over an Ice tea at some point and now I was feeling the effects of it. I had been needing to use the restroom for about five minutes but I had been too afraid to go seeing as I would have to walk past Sam's office to get there. Sookie was on her break so I couldn't ask for her car keys to get me home though it wouldn't matter as Sookie's house was easily ten minutes away and I couldn't wait that long. I didn't want to disappoint Sookie by going back on my promise but I really didn't see any way around it. I slowly got up from the booth after I had swept the floor for familiar faces but in a small town everybody was familiar. I had changed a lot since I left I was 20 years old now considerably different than the shy 16 year old girl I left as. I had been a tomboy, only wearing loose fitting khakis and baggy T-shirts, my hair coming to right beneath my chin. Today I was wearing a light blue sundress with a white cardigan over it, looking very feminine. My hair came down to the middle of my back and I had pulled it up in a clasp, letting a few strands fall in my face. Sookie had helped me and tried to cover up the bruises with make-up, but they were just so severe that it didn't cover them up completely. I was still pretty sure nobody would recognize me.<p>

The bar was deep in its lunch rush so I was convinced that I could slip by undetected. I maneuvered myself over to the wall closest to the kitchen pass before running by as fast as I could, earning a few odd glances from the customers. I caught a glimpse of Jason sitting at a table with Hoyt Fortenberry eating lunch. Hoyt was Jason's best friend. He was quieter than Jason, but I think he was fine with that since Jason liked to talk. A lot.

I made it into the hallway and prepared to make a run for it. If I was fast enough Sam would only see me from behind and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't follow me into the ladies' room. I leaned in close to the doorframe into his office, the door was open. I peeked in only to see that his office was empty. That was weird. Usually, if Sam wasn't behind the bar he would sit and do paper work in his office. I was sure he wasn't out there, I had checked. I mean he wasn't –

'What are you doing?' A deep familiar male voice said. I jumped, surprised by the sudden company. While I had wondered where he was I hadn't noticed that I had walked further into his office. I was in trouble.

'N- Nothing' I mumbled quickly before I turned around and tried to push past him. He stood in the doorway, his arms crossed and a guarded look on his face. 'I'm sorry.' I had my eyes directed at my shoes trying to hide as much of my face as possible, the hair was already doing a great job at it.

'I know it's you Annabelle,' he said, he almost sounded exhausted or relieved but mostly angry 'the whole bar is going crazy out there talking about you.' I was really nervous about letting him see my bruises, Sookie had done a good job with the make-up but you could still see they were there.' Don't try and hide from me.' I didn't say anything. We just stood there, him staring at me and me staring at my feet.

'Look at me' he said firmly.

'No.'

'Annabelle.'

'No.'

'Please.'

My head snapped up. Sam was pleading with me? I should be the one on my knees, begging him to forgive me for leaving him. He had done so much for me. He had given me a job, talked to me about his past even though he didn't have to and shared his biggest secret with me. Granted I found out on my own but still… He had helped me with everything even trying to figure my power out. Squirm. Don't want to think about that right now.

'What?' I asked him, a look of confused anger washing over his features, he was frowning deeply.

'What happened to your face' he said, as he stepped forward and grabbed my chin in his hand, moving my head from side to side. Ow!

'Nothing' I said, swatting his hand away and stepping back. 'You're not mad?' I asked him confused. He seemed a little too relaxed. Why was everybody so quick to forgive me? Jason hadn't even brought it up at breakfast, which kind of made me think he hadn't even noticed I had left. With Jason you just never knew. Even Sookie had forgiven me, though she had been angry for a little while. Sam didn't look angry at all, not at me at least. He walked passed me, sitting on the chair behind his desk.

'No,' he said, placing his elbows on his knees 'Sookie told me everything'.

' Oh' was all I could manage to get out. 'So you're not mad?'

'I told you: No'

He still looked uneasy though.

'I don't understand…'

'Look Andy, I understand why you left and though I'm not happy about the way you went about it I am glad that you are back,' a smile crossing his face as he said that last part.

'Sookie told you to go easy on me, didn't she?' A sheepish expression crossed his face as he stood up to hug me, gently. Yup, Sookie had told him everything. And I mean everything.

'Well… Do you need some help around here' I asked, after he had let me go and held me back at arm's length to look at me.

'We always need help around here,' he smiled warmly 'you good with waitressing' he asked me, I could see his eyes light up a little.

'Yeah, sure Sam' I smiled.

* * *

><p>'<em>Hey Andy, can I talk to you fo<em>_r a minute?'_

'_Sure Sam. What's going on?'_

'_I never got a chance to give this to you before you left. I was able to track down your birthmother and this is everything I found about her.' He pushed a manila envelope towards me._

'_Uh.'_

'_I know it's a lot to take in but just look at it.'_

'_I-I don't know…'_

'_I just thought you might want it now that you are back. I don't want to put pressure on you, just open it when you are ready.'_

'Tell me what's wrong. And don't tell me it's nothing, because I now there is something. I can feel it' Sookie said, in that demanding voice that meant that there was no way around it anymore. 'It was that thing you and Sam were talking about, wasn't it? Why won't you just tell me what it was about?'

I slowly got up from the chair I was perched at by the kitchen counter and dragged myself into the living room, throwing myself on the couch while feeling a headache coming on. I couldn't feed her another lie. She'd just keep going until I told her the truth and Sookie is nothing if not persistent.

'You wouldn't understand,' I drawled, feeling tired even though I'd woken up not five minutes ago. I hated this feeling, I'd been feeling worn-out for a week now and I'd only just arrived a week before that. I hadn't really done much except for covering a couple of shifts a Merlottes when they were a waitress short.

'Annabelle Amelia Smith,' Sookie said, stalking after me into the living room, holding the spatula she had used to make eggs in a death grip, her voice taking on that angry motherly tone it usually did, when she disapproved of something I'd done. I squirmed in my seat,' you tell me what's wrong this instance because I can't…' She stopped talking, a defeated look on her face as she plumbed down on the couch next to me ' I can't keep going on knowing that you're hurting and that I didn't…' Tears filled her eyes before falling relentlessly down her cheeks, her voice broken. 'Sookie, please….' I whispered softly, leaning in to comfort her 'it's nothing really, I'm just… having trouble adjusting to being back here', which wasn't a complete lie. I was having trouble adjusting. Nightmares of Justin finding me or worse, hurting Sookie, broke my heart every time I woke up at night, shaking as sweat beads trailed down my back. He couldn't hurt Sookie, he just couldn't.

'You're thinking about leaving again' Sookie whispered. So quietly, that I almost didn't hear her.

'No,' I said, wrapping my arms around her 'I could never do that to you' I said, shocked, that she would even think that.

'You already did, remember?' Sookie said, hurt and betrayal gracing every contour of her voice. I was a little taken aback, seeing as she had refused to talk about that since the night I had returned.

'I was stupid,' I muttered, more to myself than her 'I was stupid and selfish and I've realized how much I hurt you and I know – 'I was cut off by Sookie standing abruptly, turning towards me with an angry look on her face. Her voice icy; 'You don't know shit,' Sookie said, the tears replaced by a fuming expression. I had never seen Sookie like that._' You _left_ us. _You were the one who decided to up and leave the second you got a chance to! You can't even begin to comprehend all the nights Gran and I stayed up, wondering if you were alive or not! You broke Grans heart so bad and after Aunt Linda – '

'Don't you think I know that'! I screamed back at her, shooting up from the couch 'Don't you think it breaks my heart to think that my last words to Gran were; I'm going for some milk. A LIE! A freaking lie. After all those years where she was nothing but kind to me. I –'

'Don't even think for ONE SECOND that you get to play the victim here-'Sookie started. The anger swelling inside me. How could she even think that?

'I'M NOT PLAYING ANYTHING!' I screamed, clenching my fists tightly.

'Honestly… I don't even know why you care' Sookie said superiorly, shifting her weight to her left leg and crossing her arms. I felt myself at a loss for words. Her words punching the air out of me and leaving me floating in the dark. The way she'd said that, the way she had believed that I didn't care, hurt me more than anything she could have said. I felt my heart break a little, though I didn't think I had any left to break. We stood there staring at each other, neither of us uttering a word for what felt like an eternity. I felt my legs begin to give in and tears welling in my eyes and realized that I had to get out of there before I fell to my knees and started balling my eyes out. She hated me enough as it was, I didn't need for her to think I was weak too.

'Because it hurt me too' I choked out, pushing past her and running outside. Leaving a dumbfounded Sookie behind, as I walked past my car and ran straight into the woods.


	6. Vampires and Guardian Angels

Chapter 6 – Vampires and Guardian Angels

Maybe I should have known that Sookie wouldn't be that quick to forgive me. Maybe I should have known that it wasn't going to be easy getting Sookie to trust me. But for once in my life I just wanted something to be simple I was tired of always having to struggle. She may have forgiven me but she had not forgotten. Was it too much to ask that for one stinking second of my life I could be completely care-free and not have this giant weight pushed down on my heart. I felt like I was suffocating and was going to pass out any minute. I had completely healed except for my rips and my wrist and it felt good that I wasn't in excruciating pain for a change but it didn't really matter. Everything was absolutely screwed up.

Sookie and I had woken around noon and since it was our day off we had decided to spend it together at home before she went completely crazy on me. I mean I didn't blame her one bit for not trusting me, I wouldn't have. I was more upset with myself for being blindsided by her outburst instead of expecting it. I had gotten too comfortable. Ahh, if only Dad could see me now. He would probably lecture me on not being prepared for every possible situation imaginable and although I hated my Dad with a passion he did have a point there. You just couldn't rely on anyone other than yourself.

I walked down an outlined path with trees on either side of me. It had been a hot day and I had been walking for a good hour, fuming over the fight I had with Sookie. After I had gotten over my initial session of self-pity I had moved on to being angry at everything under the sun. Cursing under my breath and kicking small rocks every now and then. I was wearing shorts and a loose tank top and I was extremely glad that I had decided to wear that since the heat was virtually unbearable.

And then there was the deal with my birthmother. Sam had done a real good job at digging up information about her. He even had a last known address! It was in Shreveport, not even thirty minutes away, so I guess I did have some luck. I mean I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out more about her. She had been killed in a hit-and-run a couple of years ago so there wasn't really a chance of ever meeting her but I still wanted some sort of closure. I just had to know what kind of a person she was, why she left me and what could possibly have possessed her to marry my father. He was an evil man and she must have known that when she left me in his care or lack thereof.

I sat down in the shadows of a large oak tree and closed my eyes for a little while. I breathed in deeply and exhaled, I still had the occasional thought of Justin but for each day that passed he drifted further and further into my subconscious, warning me of how comfortable I had gotten. I had been in Bon Temps for two weeks now without a trace of Justin or my father and for a brief moment I thought I was safe and that I never had to worry about either of them finding me but I knew I was lying to myself. It was only a matter of time before one or the other showed up. I just had to be prepared.

I took a few deep breaths and calmed myself, sensing an unexpected jolt of calmness roll over me and I felt absolutely relaxed before everything went dark and sleep took over.

* * *

><p>I woke up a little confused. Night had fallen and I could barely see my own hand in front of me. I stood up, brushing the dirt off my shorts and trying to find the path to Sookie's house. I took a few steps away from the oak, scouting the area for any land marks to indicate where to go. Great job, Andy! Get yourself lost in the woods with god knows what lurking out there. I was too busy scolding myself to notice branches break behind me.<p>

I finally reached a clearing where the moon light shone brightly. Oh yeah, it was a full moon tonight. I gasped at the sight. I slowly walked into the clearing, where flowers grew stunningly. There where all sorts of flowers that I couldn't name. Gran probably knew the name of every single one of them. She had always loved gardening. The clearing was beautiful. It wasn't like the one in my vision. That seemed like more of a meadow with roses only. Here there were all sorts of flowers.

I couldn't help but think back to the guy in my vision. He was so beautiful but in a manly way. I wondered what he was doing with me, he seemed so perfect. My visions did have a track record of being unreliable so I hardly believed that I would ever find myself in that kind of a situation. Especially after Justin. I just couldn't bring myself to trust anyone anymore, and certainly not in a romantic way. That chapter in my life had passed and I was done with it. I was going to die alone and I had come to grips with it. Why dwell on a subject you didn't think was for you. I would keep my waitressing job at Merlottes for as long as Sam would have me and I would stay with Sookie for as long as she would have me. Although I was pretty sure she was a few sweet words from moving in with Bill.

She had refused when he first asked her, seeing as she didn't completely trust him again. She told me about Bill being kidnapped by his maker, Lorena. She had told me about going to save him after he had disappeared. She told me about Alcide, the extremely hot werewolf (huh, who knew. I guess if there are shifters and telepaths and vampires and me… there would be werewolves too. Wonder what else is out there. Scratch that, I'd rather not know) and Eric, seemingly the guy who now owns our house, and how she killed Bill's maker to save Bill from meeting his true death. Go, Sook. She told me about Russell Edgington, the crazy vampire king of Mississippi. Apparently he had ripped a newscaster's throat out on national TV, claiming all sorts of cracked up things. I had missed it since Justin banned me from watching TV. Sookie said that he only did that because 'Eric' had killed his partner in cold blood and he lost it, she didn't look like she liked this Eric and by the looks of it I didn't think I did either. I had never met this Eric-guy, but I knew I didn't want to.

I reached down to pick one of the flowers up; it was different than all the other ones. It was lavender with petals that were heart shaped. It smelled amazing. Like vanilla and cinnamon and happiness and warmth, it was intoxicating. I turned around at the sound of quiet growling sounds, my heartbeat picking up rapidly. Not even three feet away from me stood a silver haired wolf. It was snarling and barking at me, foaming at the mouth and getting more and more agitated by the second. I took a step back and the wolf suddenly stopped. I turned to make a run for it but I didn't get very far. Before I knew it I was tackled to the ground, the wolf biting and scratching at my back.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, the pain was unbearable. I fought back as best as I could, elbowing the wolf on its nose and struggling underneath it. This only served to make the animal more vicious and it clawed even deeper into my back. I felt myself begin to fall in and out of consciousness, tears streaming in a heavy flow as I screamed until my throat hurt.

I was going to die. I was going to be eaten alive by a wolf. I couldn't die, not like this. I wanted to go home. And no matter how pathetic it sounded, I wanted Sookie. I just wanted it to end. I felt as if I was floating and begged to fall unconscious. The wolf had suddenly gotten off me and disappeared into the tree line, leaving me bleeding profusely on the soft grass in the clearing. It almost felt like I rested on a cloud, like I was weightless. Maybe it was going to get its pack and bring them back here; I'd watched enough shows on National Geographic to know that wolves didn't travel alone like everybody thought. Though it was weird to find one in Louisiana, we weren't exactly known for having wolves in our backyard. They were supposed to be up in the North. With that I tried getting up but I couldn't. I began crawling around aimlessly; trying to get out of the openness of the clearing even though I was pretty sure that the wolf would easily find me with the amount of blood I was losing. After what felt like forever I gave up. The pain was so bad I just wanted death to come take me. I wanted it over with.

I thought about the people I was leaving behind. Sam, Jason… Sookie. I just knew she would blame herself for this. She always did. I was so mad at myself. God, why do I always do this to her! I felt a familiar pull in my limps and let it take over. I felt a shiver go down my spine and warmth enveloping me in an invisible blanket. The last thing I hear is Sookie's frantic voice calling my name.

* * *

><p>'<em>What is she?'<em>

'_I don't know what you're talking about.'_

'_Don't lie to me, Sookie. I can smell it.'_

'_Well that's too bad 'cause I'm not telling you anything.'_

'_Let's not forget who saved her life here. Now tell me what she is.'_

'_Sell me my house back.'_

'_No.'_

'_Then I'm not telling you anything.'_

Pain seeped through every nerve as I slowly came back to consciousness. I tried desperately to stay unconscious but I was stuck in a plan between the two. I tried squeezing my eyes shut but it only succeeded to make me wince in pain. I could hear Sookie somewhere in the distance, arguing. I was laid very uncomfortable; my skin sticking to whatever it was I was placed on. The man she was arguing with had a smooth voice; almost caressing every syllable. He sounded Southern but there was the odd word that gave away that he wasn't. His voice was husky and sensual and I wanted nothing more than to wake and see who the voice belonged to. My head was pounding and I felt sore all over.

'What happened?' I groaned, interrupting the argument. Sookie shot straight over next to me.

'Hey Andy,' she said, brushing my damp hair from my face 'it's okay. You're safe now.'

'Where am i? What's going on?'

'You're in Fangtasia, you were attacked by a werewolf.'

'A werewolf?'

'Yes. It seems you have a niche for getting into trouble Ms. Smith.'

I searched the floor for the owner of the voice my eyes finally resting on a tall figure leaning against a bar. He stood casually against the bar top, arms crossed and an indifferent look on his face. I could tell he was thinking, hard. That look had been my go-to expression whenever I was caught off guard or confused. He was tall, very tall even though he wasn't standing up straight. He had broad shoulders and muscular arms. He was pale too, a vampire, but somehow it managed to suit him. He was wearing dark jeans and a black T-shirt, a little skin showing where his pants and shirt would meet. I felt a pang of lust hit me but was quickly replaced by shock as my eyes settled on his face. He had a strong jaw, a five o'clock shadow making him look all the more divine. He had short, slicked back blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that burned a hole in me. It suddenly hit me. I'd seen him before; in my vision. He was the man that had lain with me in the meadow; only he didn't look like him. The man I'd been with was happy and sweet and nurturing. The vampire in front of me seemed hard and cold; ruthless.

He caught my gaze and I quickly shifted my stare elsewhere. I took in my surroundings. I was placed on a leather couch next to a stripper pole. The walls were painted red and black, decorated with tacky vampire posters. Fangtasia? Guess this is a vampire bar. Great, I thought sarcastically. The one place I could have been taken to and it had to be a vampire bar. How did I even get here?

'How did I get here?'

'We don't know. One second you weren't the other there was this white shimmer kinda thing and there you were, lying on the floor.' Sookie said, she moved in closer to me, hugging me tight to her and brushing pointlessly at her eyes and the tears that kept falling. Must have been bad then. A part of me wanted to ask a million questions. How am I not dead? What did she mean white shimmer? Why here of all places? But the other part, the bigger part, just didn't want to know. I didn't want to know why I was alive; I didn't want to know simply because I didn't care. I was alive and that was all that mattered. I knew that the second I started asking question it wouldn't only be about a werewolf attack but about my mental health too. I didn't want to know because that automatically assured me that I wouldn't be constantly worrying about it.

'I'll agree to give you your house back… if Annabelle here agrees to work for me.'

'No.'

'Who are you? How do you know my name?' I said, this guy was really creeping me out, he was nothing like the guy in my vision.

'I am Eric Northman Sheriff of Area 5' he said confidently. 'And what kind of a landlord would I be if I didn't know the names of my tenants' he said in a mock-accusing way.

There was a whole lot wrong with those two sentences. So much that I felt my brain melt a little. I was too tired for this. Sheriff? Area 5? Landlord? Tenants? I was definitely too tired.

'My offer still stands Ms. Stackhouse… Ms. Smith.'

'Not a chance in hell.'

'May I remind you that Annabelle wouldn't be alive without my help.' He saved my life. Ugh. Something told me you didn't want to be indebted to this vampire or any vampire for that matter. And I had had enough of that to last me a life time. All I really wanted to do at that moment was to tuck my tail between my legs and high tail out of there but I knew there wasn't a way out of this. I could see it in his eyes.

'I don't care.'

'I am only asking to be polite, Ms. Stackhouse.'

'It's okay, Sook. He did save my life. And that house has been in the family for 200 years.' I interjected before Sookie could answer. He looked like he was about ready to kill her even though he hadn't left his casual stance at the bar.

'Yeah, Sook. Listen to Annabelle' He said smugly, eyeing Sookie before turning his stare to me and smirking. I could feel myself blush.

'No, I'm done with your shit Eric,' Sookie said firmly.

'Perhaps we should let Annabelle decide for herself.'

Sookie tensed while still holding me in her arms. They held a stare match neither of them backing down. The room fell dead silent for what felt like an eternity. Only the clicking sounds of heels approaching breaking the wall of silence. It was the Barbie, Pam.

'Oh, joy, the human awakens.' She said, the sarcasm rolling off of her. She was pissed. 'You owe me some new pumps Eric.'

'Is it taken care of?' Eric said, shifting his gaze to me. I stared back at him, if there was one thing my Dad had taught me it was; show no fear. And I was pretty sure that with this vampire, fear was a pretty big part of his persuasion tactics. Well that and one other thing I could think of. And by the way he had looked at Sookie I wasn't the only one thinking about it.

'The wolf is no longer. Size 6, Manolo Blahnic, fall collection.' And with that she had sped off, leaving Eric to stare at me and Sookie looking between the two of us. I felt a sudden shiver down my back and up my arms before my vision rapidly blurred

'We have to go' I said hysterically. I could tell Sookie was freaking out because of my sudden outburst. I got up, weakly tucking at her arms.

'What's wrong Annabelle?' Sookie said, she was still sitting and I just didn't have the energy to pull her up. She was looking at me like I was crazy and I was probably going to be if we didn't get out of there soon. Sookie yanked me down so I was face to face with her, she was looking at me intently, trying to listen in on my thoughts.

'Did you have a vision?' Sookie whispered. I was pretty sure the vampire heard because as soon as Sookie had uttered the words he stood straight up. I ignored him.

'We just have to go before… Uh-oh.' Before I had even been able to get the sentence out I felt warmth engross me and goosebumps forming rapidly on my arms. She was here. A bluish white light arose in the middle of room, almost blinding me. And there she stood: Sophia.

'Sophia' I gasped, staring wide-eyed at where she now stood. I could hear Eric let out a growl from somewhere behind me but I was too busy trying to find out ways to get out of here to notice.

'It's been too long, little one.' She said, her calm voice travelling across the room, almost making me forget my initial fear. She looked so serene, so at peace. She was wearing a white gown, her dark hair flowing effortlessly around her shoulders except for a few tendrils that were pulled back in a clasp on the back of her head. I saw her cast a dirty glance in Eric's direction, an odd expression on her face seeing as she never felt anger towards any living being. Not that Eric was living or anything.

'I don't want to be rude but… who the hell are you?' Sookie exclaimed after a moment of silence. Eric's growls had seized, his eyes glazed over with a look of hunger.

'I am a tutelary deity, a patron saint.' Sophia said, her spanish accent beaming through her otherwise neutral tone. She held her head high as she said this, her hands folded together in front of her stomach. She was the poster women for serenity.

'It can't be. You're a myth.' Eric said incredulously, stepping forward cautiously.

'So were you, Vampire.'

'I don't understand. What does that even mean?' Sookie all but screamed, confusion written all over her face. Sookie didn't like being confused and right know she was the only one who didn't know who this stunning creature in front of her was. I didn't blame her. To humans they rarely went by their original title. The one given to them by humans was deemed to a lesser degree. I had tried so hard at keeping away from her, at hiding my existence. I didn't need her finding me and I had done a good job at hiding for the last three years. I knew once she had found me that it would only be a matter of time before she would take me away for the benefit of my powers. I did not want that. Every time I had accidentally used my powers I had always been struck by an almost crippling fear of being detected, but I had managed and I didn't understand why she had found me now. I breathed in deeply.I guess it was time to bite the bullet.

'She's my guardian angel.'

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please, please review! Pretty please?<strong>


	7. Dyaus of Rome

Chapter 7 – Dyaus of Rome

I was driving home from a double shift at Merlottes and I was nearly half asleep. I had hurried out of Fangtasia before I had a chance to explain anything to Sookie. I just wanted to get out of there. Guardian angels, no matter how virtuous they look, are neutral. Sophia was different because I knew she cared about me and my well-being but I had met some who did not. Guardians are neither good nor bad. They just are.

Guardian angels preserve the spiritual powers and abilities of each and every human being with magic powers attributed to their souls, this was a genius. Each individual place had a genius, and so did powerful objects, such as volcanoes. Although the term genius might apply to any divinity whatsoever, it didn't only refrain to supernatural. Genius applied _most often_ to individual places or people with a supernatural pull.

The supreme hierarchy of the Roman gods was modeled after a human family. It featured a father god, Jupiter, who, in a patriarchal society was also the supreme divine unity, and a mother, Juno, queen of the gods. Jupiter ruled the sky and the thunder and Juno was the protector and special counselor of the state. She is a daughter of Saturn and sister (but also the wife) of the chief god Jupiter and the mother of Mars and Vulcan. Juno also looked after the women of Rome.

These supreme unities were divided into prodigies for each individual family; hence, the genius of each female, representing the female domestic reproductive power, was a Juno. The male function was a Jupiter. There were many saints under the leadership of Jupiter. Many had been given a location to which they ruled in their sainthood. There was Celeste of the Reaps, Neptunia of the Waters and the Dyaus of Rome.

The Dyaus of Rome was the genii of the supernaturals. Dyaus had fallen from grace at a young age. He had been condemned to live among humans because of his fondness of travelling to the human realm and fornicating with human women. Jupiter had said that since he enjoyed sex with them he could spend the rest of his life with them. Dyaus lived a life of misery until he stumbled upon a woman one night. She was sitting on the edge of a waterfall in the middle of the city square, crying. She was beautiful, it was said that she held the beauty of a thousand sunsets, and Dyaus watched her from afar. She sat there until a dog came by, stumbling and whining. She helped the dog, lifting it up and feeding it water. Dyaus had fallen in love in that moment. He had followed her for days after that, until one night she was attacked by a group of men. Dyaus saved her and after that she had fallen in love with him to.

They lived a good life. Dyaus became a businessman, selling pottery. They had had two children, Janus and Faunus. While on business trip Dyaus heard of a conspiracy to rid Jupiter of his throne. Dyaus warned Jupiter of this and for saving the father god he was given his divinity back. Dyaus refused to go back to the heavens but instead stayed with his wife and children. He was given his divinity back nonetheless and became the first saint to not have transcended into the metaphysical. He was a human saint. Dyaus ruled the Spirit World and it is said that all supernaturals are descendants from him and the guardians are our protectors.

* * *

><p><em>'You're moving in with Bill!' <em>

_'I know it's alot to take in but I love Bill.'_

_'Is that the only reason?'_

_'No, since Eric bought the house I just don't feel safe here.'_

_'Oh.'_

_'Look at it this way; you'll have the house all to yourself.'_

_'I guess.'_

_'I'm going to go pack.'_

Sookie had run into her room and packed the essentials. It had been the weirdest conversation I had ever had. I knew Sookie still didn't trust Bill so it was weird to see her just decide to move in with Bill because she didn't feel comfortable. Sookie was no coward. We said our goodbyes and she ran down to her car.

I got into the shower, letting the water massage the tension away. It felt amazing to just be able to relax without having to think about any of the shit that was going on in my life. I got out the shower; wrapping a towel around myself I walked into my room. I got out my lotion and dropped the towel so I could rub it unto myself.

'Mmmhhh...' I heard behind me and I shrieked, turning to see Pam standing there. I grabbed the comforter of the bed and covered myself with it.

'Oh please, honey. I've seen it all before.' She drawled she still had that ridiculous smirk on her face. 'But I must say I'm very impressed.' I swear to god that smirk is genetic because it was almost a dead ringer to Eric's.

'How did you get in?'

'Eric owns the house.' She said carelessly, her eyes glazed over with lust. 'Any vampire can walk in.'

'What do you want?'

'We need to speak.

'Well if you don't mind I'd like to get dressed in private.'

'I do mind.'

'Pam.'

'Fine, I'll wait… downstairs,' she said, eyeing me up and down before she turned and left.

I got dressed as quickly as I could in sweat pants and a T-shirt. I scooped my hair on to one side and grabbed my brush, running downstairs. I wanted her out as soon as possible. To be honest the comment about any vampire being able to enter my house on their own will really scared me. I had enough to deal with, wondering when my Dad and Justin would show up. I didn't need to have vampires in that mix to.

'So… why are you here?'

'Eric summons you.'

'What?'

'Your presence is required at Fangtasia.'

'Why?'

'I only follow orders I don't ask questions.' Okay…

'Well, when?'

'Tonight.'

'Tonight!' I yelled, Pam looked at me with a curious look. 'Pam, I'm exhausted. Tell him some other time maybe.'

'What Eric wants Eric gets, so put on something pretty and hurry your fine ass down to Fangtasia.' She said, before she sped off. Ugh! I was not about to bend over backwards because some guy wants me to, no pun intended. I was not about to get out of my comfortable sweats and run down to see him like some little slave girl. No, I wasn't. If he wanted to talk he could come see me. And with that I stomped up to bed.

* * *

><p>'Night Sam, see you tomorrow.' I said as I walked past him and pushed upon the backdoor to the employee's parking lot where I kept my Mini.<p>

'Night Andy,' he said and gave me a slight wave before I walked out into the night air. A breeze crawled over my skin and I stood there inhaling the fresh air. I saw a shadow moving beside me and I turned quickly, holding my breath.

'Jumpy, aren't we?' I heard Eric's amused voice say. He was leaned against the wall, blocking my path to my car.

'What are you doing here?' I said, I was extremely exhausted and I just could not deal with this right now. I couldn't deal with him.

'Well, since you refused to come to me I decided to come to you.'

'What do you want?'

'Oh, you know what I want.' He said, suddenly towering over me and brushing my hair from my neck. He gently, but forcefully, pushed me against the wall.

Eric placed both of his hands against the wall, trapping me. He moved his head so we were only inches apart, his blue eyes staring deep into mine. It was eerily quiet and it felt like we were the only people on the planet. He didn't say anything, he just gazed at me for a moment and when he spoke again his voice had a mesmerizing, icy tone to it.

'You want me to bite you.'

'No.' I said shakily and Eric looked shocked for a brief second before he regained his blank mask. 'Please, I want to go home.' He looked curiously at me, tilting his head slightly but not backing away.

'You will,' he said, before he grabbed my chin and yanked it aside, digging his fangs deep in my neck. I screamed, clawing at his back and fighting back until I saw black dots. Eric had gotten a hold of my flailing arms and pushed them up against the wall, holding me in place.

'Eric, unhand the girl.' I heard Bill's voice boom across the parking lot. Eric growled but slowly withdrew from me, looking at Bill over his shoulder.

'I am tasting what is mine.'

'She is not yours.'

'I saved her life so she most definitely is mine.'

'Eric, leave.'

'No, I'm good.'

'Don't you have a bar to handle?'

'I think Pam can handle it.'

'Eric, go!'

Silence.

'Apparently I have to go.'

Eric looked back down at me, that same look in his eyes that had been there before he bit me. He stroked the place where he had bitten, running his thumb down my throat.

'Just know this.' He whispered, almost so only he and I would hear but I knew Bill could hear everything he was saying. 'Everyone who has ever claimed to love you hurt you. I will not give up on you; even if I just want you for my own benefits.' He said it slowly and convincingly that, even if he didn't care for me and he had almost drained me a moment ago, I knew he would protect me. And then he was gone. I _really_ hate vampire speed.

'Good evening Annabelle.' Bill drawled after a moment of silence, he stepped closer to me and I saw that he was wearing a suit. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah, considering I almost got drained,' I said, rubbing absentmindedly at the fang marks on my neck. It was still bleeding, but not very much. It would heal soon enough.

'I only came here to thank you for being so gracious with Sookie moving out. I appreciate it.'

'Uh, you are welcome,' I started, 'as long as she is happy.'

'I will do my best to assure that she is.'

'Good.' I said, turning and walking towards my car.

'I understand that you are living alone at the Stackhouse residence,' he called after me. 'If you'd like I can have some of my guards patrol the area at nighttime.'

I really didn't know what to say to that. Did I want vampires roaming around in my backyard. It was extremely nice of him to offer although I knew he wasn't offering from the good of his heart. He was trying to score brownie-points with Sookie. Same way Eric tried to when he saved my life. Why else would they have done it? They would never have done anything for me if it wasn't for Sookie so I didn't think I wanted to take him up on his offer. I can take care of myself and I didn't need his pity.

'Thank you Bill but I think I will be fine.' And with that I was on my way home.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since I had seen Sophia. Or Eric for that matter. I was glad that it seemed like I was done with either one of them. The last two weeks had been tense. I was never able to relax because of fear that one or the other might show up and take me for my powers. They both wanted to. Eric more so than Sophia but she was a divinity, she didn't need to ask. Time was on her side, she just didn't count that it was on Eric's as well. So the only one here actually doing the aging was me and they were both to stubborn to take notice. I mean I am still young at 20 years old but I wouldn't be forever and I was counting full and well on the both of them keeping away until it was too late to recruit me.<p>

I was driving home from a double shift at Merlottes. I was half asleep when I saw a figure walking aimlessly by the side of the road. I drove closer to try and see who it was when I saw him. He was walking slowly, almost naked save for a pair of jeans.

'Eric?' I called out. 'What are you doing here? Where are your clothes?'

Eric turned gently, confusion written all over his face. He turned away a little, sniffing the air before turning back to me and stepping closer to the car.

Eric surged forward but was stopped by the car separating us. I made a run for it, running as fast as my legs could carry me. And then he suddenly was in front of me. And before I knew it I was punching him flat on his nose.

'I am not your fucking dinner.'

'What did you do that for?' he said, putting a hand to his nose. 'You broke my nose.'

'Oh please it will heal in five minutes. You're a vampire.'

'I know what I am!' he hissed. 'I just don't know who I am.'

'What's the last thing you remember?'

'I don't know… the sea maybe. Home.' He had a faraway look in his eyes. 'Den våte sanden mellan mina tåra. Vinden mot mina skulderblad'

'Eric, focus!'

'Why do you smell so good?'

'You know very well why I smell… the way I smell.'

'You smell like vanilla and cinnamon and… air.'

'Okay…'

'I want to bite.' He said dazed and walked up to me, brushing my hair aside about to bite down on my neck.

'Eric, do not bite me!'

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :D<strong>


	8. Lost and Found

Chapter 8 - Lost and Found

'Eric?'

'You know my name. You know me?'

'No… I mean yes… I mean it's complicated.' I choked out. 'You kind of… saved my life… I guess if that counts then yes I do know you.'

'I saved your life?'

'Yeah, I mean I wasn't conscious to witness it but you definitely saved my life.' I nodded my head in confirmation while I spoke.

'I am 'Eric'?' he said, as if it was foreign to him: Like he had never said it before. And right know I guessed he hadn't.

'Yes, that's your name.'

'Oh.' He looked so innocent. His usual slicked back hair was disheveled and falling around his face, making him look even more clueless then he already did. I saw a flash of pure hunger instantly making itself known in Eric and I instinctively took a step back.

'Eric… What's going on?'

'I don't' know.'

'What are you doing here?'

'I don't know.'

'What happened to you?'

'I don't know.'

'Are you going to eat me?'

'I want to.' He stepped forward. 'Is that bad?'

'You're a vampire. It is in your nature.'

'So I should?'

'Eric.' I said slowly. 'Maybe you should come home with me.' I was trying to bide my time and by the looks of it I was succeeding. 'I know a vampire; he might know what to do.'

'Do I know him?'

'Probably, since he's with Sookie and you definitely know Sookie because -'

'What is his name?'

'Bill.'

'I don't remember anybody named Bill.'

'Do you remember what happened to you?'

'No… I was just here. I was born here' He said dejectedly, throwing his arms in the air and indicating the woods surrounding us.

'We should get inside… it's cold and you are… half naked.'

'Does it bother you?'

'No… but you can still freeze even if you can't feel it.' He looked like he had made up his mind about killing me, he wouldn't. For now. I turned to walk towards the car but I suddenly felt a gust of wind hit me and all of a sudden I was trapped up against the car. Eric had his head in the crock of my neck, sniffing my hair.

'What are you?' He whispered I felt his breath tickle my neck.

'Trust me; you wouldn't believe me even if I told you.' I said. I tried laughing but it only came out as a gulped snort when his fangs shot out, tracing his teeth against the skin on my throat.

'Eric.' I said terrified, my heart pounding wildly while I was pushing against his chest. He stood up straight, looking in my eyes a curious look in his. He suddenly realized what he had done and started apologizing, going a million miles an hour, while he was pacing around in vampire speed in front of me.

'It's okay, Eric,' I said, stroking his arm to calm him when he stopped to look at me. I turned around and opened my car door slowly but I was still terrified.

'I am grateful for this.' He said when he ducked down to get in his seat. He was smiling, something I wasn't expecting even though it was a small one. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome,' I said, smiling back before I closed the door. When I got in my seat I turned on the heat and got out an old blanket I kept in my car for Sam when he was in his other form. I wrapped it around Eric and I could tell he could smell Sam on it, but he didn't say anything. It wasn't long before he had that deer-caught-in-headlights look on his face again. I felt my heart tightening a little. It was sad because I could relate to being in a place where you didn't know anyone but losing your identity, who you are, must be on a whole different level. And seeing that look on Eric's usual cool and calm face was heartbreaking.

'You are sad.' Eric said thoughtfully. He was staring straight ahead, but it still felt like his attention was directed at me.

'Yes.'

'I will not hurt you.'

'I know.'

The rest of the ride home was quiet. Eric didn't say anything else, he looked deep in thought. I didn't say anything either, I didn't feel like explaining to him how deeply sad I felt for him.

* * *

><p>We pulled up to the house and I got out walking to my house and letting myself in. Eric had walked behind me in a slower place, scoping the place out I assumed. I mean amnesia or not, he was still a vampire. I had made it halfway up the stairs to the second floor when I noticed that he wasn't following me anymore. I turned and saw him standing in the threshold and looking innocently at me.<p>

'You have to invite me in.' he said, sounding surprised that he actually knew something.

I suddenly remembered that it was his house and for a moment we just stood staring at each other while I figured out what to do. I didn't want to lie to him about who owned the house but I didn't want to tell him the truth either. It was the Stackhouse-family's house and it had been so for the last 200 years. I felt extremely bad, but I thought that it would be best if I kept that piece of information to myself.

'Will you please come in, Eric?' I said and put on my best smile. It quickly turned to horror and I yelled: 'Don't step on the rug!' He looked a little startled by my outburst before he looked down to where one of his feet was planted on the rug. He quickly removed it, but I could clearly see the dirty footprint that was now embedded on the handmade rug that had been in the house for years. I sighed and Eric shot me a mix between an embarrassed and an apologetic look. 'Sorry,' he said quietly before he maneuvered around the rug, almost falling over, since the rug took up nearly the entire hall.

I left him standing there, while I went to find something for him to wear. He had only been wearing a pair of jeans and the blanket I had given him wrapped around his shoulders. He wasn't wearing any shoes and his feet were dirty, which led to the incident with the rug. I cringed a little, knowing that Sookie would probably throw a fit when she saw. I brought out some boxes I knew Jason still had some of his old clothes in. He hadn't been to college but he still had a Louisiana Tech sweatshirt, I guessed he had used it for when he pretended to be on Spring Break and going partying with actual college students. I found some sweatpants that probably would be more like shorts on Eric but it would do, at least until I could go to the store and get him some new clothes.

I stopped for a second, wondering why I was even helping Eric. I could have just left him out there to wander around. I could send him away right know if I wanted to. And although he had scared me before I knew he wouldn't hurt me, I could see it in his eyes. I instantly felt bad; I couldn't turn him away. Especially not after seeing him and the look on his face. He looked so lost and scared and confused. Feelings I knew all too well but not well enough as it seemed.

I quickly went back downstairs and saw him standing at the exact spot I had left him. He was looking around but he wasn't moving. He just stood there. He reminded me of a lost child and at that moment I knew I had to help him no matter what. I walked down, seeing his dirty and scraped feet. I led him into the living room, sat him on the couch and told him to stay put.

I quickly walked into the kitchen and got out a bowl. I filled it with warm water before I went into the living room and placed his feet in it. He looked quizzically at me but I stood and excused myself. I decided to call someone before I walked back to the living room. I didn't know who to call at first. I knew I couldn't call Bill because even though I knew Sookie loved him I just didn't trust him all that much. He had lied to Sookie about the weirdest things and it just made me all the more wary of him. I thought about calling Sookie but I knew she would tell Bill, unintentionally maybe, but she would still tell him.

I stood with the phone in my hand for a little while, thinking about who to call when I remembered Barbie. She was his child, his progeny, she would know what to do, right? I got out the phonebook from under the sink and looked up the number for Fangtasia. I quickly dialed and waited for someone to pick up. A bored voice sounded over the phone: 'Good evening. Fangtasia, the most fantastic bar in Northern Louisiana.' I heard, all said in a quick ramble. 'What do you want?'

'Pam, it's Annabelle.' I said nervously. I didn't really know what to tell her. _Hey, your maker is at my house and he's lost all traces of his memory,_ doesn't really roll right off the tongue. 'I thought you should know that Eric's here.'

'So, it's his house.'

'Yeah… he doesn't seem to remember that… or much else.' I waited for a while, I called her name but I didn't get an answer so I just hung up. This was bad, real bad. If Barbie didn't come get him, I didn't know what else to do. I was beginning to panic, but I decided to wait for a while. Maybe she was just calling someone to come pick him up and she would call me right back. Yeah, that was it. She would call me back.

I went into the living room and saw Eric splash his feet around in the water. It was weird seeing a vampire, an evil Sherriff vampire nonetheless, sit and do something so… childish. I grabbed a cloth and went over to him, crouching in front of him and beginning to wash his feet.

'Sorry the water got cold.'

'Oh, I don't' mind.'

I washed his feet, avoiding the bigger cuts although they were mostly beginning to heal. I washed the top of his feet first and moved down to wash underneath when he suddenly withdrew his foot from my hand, giggling. He had a huge smile on his face.

'It- it tickles,' he said, the smile slowly fading from his face. He looked so sweet and innocent a far fetch from the emotionless Eric Northman I knew. I felt him lean forward slightly but I didn't stop washing his feet. I looked up when I felt him inches from my face, his eyes boring into me.

'You are… really beautiful.'

'Um, thanks.' I answered, I felt a little awkward to say the least. Eric wasn't nice to anyone least of all me and here he was calling me beautiful. I had never really felt beautiful. I had occasionally gotten the odd comment but that was mostly from drunk patrons at Merlottes. Justin had called me beautiful all the time when we first dated but then he had gone 180 on me and I just didn't know what to believe anymore.

I didn't have any time to dwell on the subject when the door suddenly flew open.

'WHO THE FUCK IS SHE' Eric yelled while he got up with vampire speed.

'Fuck!' Pam hissed, she had blood smudged around her lips and she looked panicky.

'Sorry, that was rude… I'm sorry.' Eric said.

'What do you know about what happened to you?' Pam asked, Eric swallowed and looked away. 'You have to hide him,' Pam said, looking pleadingly at me.

'What! No way!' I shouted. I couldn't hide him. He's a vampire for crying out loud.

'He's in danger.'

'And I'm sure you'll be able to protect him much better than I could.'

'I'll be the first place they'll look.'

'They who?'

'The witches who did this to him.'

'Witches?' I said incredulously. 'You want me to protect him from witches?' That was the stupidest thing I had ever heard. If he couldn't protect himself from them, a powerful vampire, how was I supposed to? I mean, I wanted to help him, I really did, but I was supposed to be keeping a low profile and fending off witches wasn't exactly doing that.

'You won't need to protect him, just hide him.'

'How will I know they won't just show up here?'

'No one knows he _is_ here.'

'No! Not my problem.'

'Actually you're living in his house so it is your problem.'

'Wait… It's my house?' Eric said, he had sat down during my and Pam's fight. I gave him a look that meant 'not now' and turned back to Pam.

'Thanks a lot Pam. Maybe I'll just go to Bill.' I wasn't going to. I knew I wasn't. I just couldn't deal with this. I couldn't babysit a thousand year old vampire. It was all too risky and I knew Sophia and the Elders wouldn't approve.

'Tell Bill and I'll rip you to pieces.' She said intimidating. She had used her vampire speed and she now stood directly in front of me. And then she didn't. Eric had pushed her away from me and sent her flying into the hallway. She slowly came back into the living room.

'Be nice to her.' Eric said, demandingly. His voice taking on the tone of authority it used to have.

'Annabelle…' she said, forcing a smile to her lips. 'I believe Bill set Eric up and sent him into that coven in Shreveport knowing it was a trap.'

'Look that's all very awful but it doesn't concern me.' I said slowly. 'Besides, wouldn't it be better if he stayed with someone he knows, that way he may get his memory back.'

'His memory won't be any good when he's dead.'

I couldn't. I wouldn't. I shouldn't. Not with everything going on. He'd be in even more danger staying with me than with Pam. And then there was the whole deal with Sophia. It wouldn't work. I shouldn't even be considering letting him stay with me. It's all too dangerous. For him and me. Between the two of us we would be in enough trouble to last us a lifetime. But it would only be until she could get the coven to give him his memory back right? He wouldn't stay too long, just until he got his memory back. And he did save my life…

'It wouldn't be the first time he tried to get rid of Eric.'

'Yeah, because Eric tasted me,' I said, I couldn't believe I was defending Bill of all people. And this whole deal with Bill tricking Eric seemed very likely. He liked being King and he loved Sookie. If he had even the slightest inkling that Eric was trying to take her from him he'd most likely do anything in his power to dispose of Eric. Even I had seen how they had looked at each other that night in the club after I got attacked and no matter how much Sookie told me she hated him I could tell she didn't. It was just that obvious.

'I did?' Eric asked he had a huge grin on his face.

'Yeah, against my will so technically you fang-raped me.' I said, getting a little upset with him as I relived the memory.

'Oh… Sorry,' he whispered, and I felt all annoyance I had towards him fade away. He was so different, it was… nice.

'Promise me you won't go to Bill,' Pam said desperately. 'I'm sure he would use this as an excuse to get the AVL to sign off on assassinating Eric. I know he wants to. Eric has to stay here with you and no one can know.'

I looked back at Eric and he was standing there looking back at me intently. He looked so innocent and vulnerable and thoughtful. He wanted to know my answer just as much as Pam did and I wasn't sure if I had the heart to turn him away. I didn't.

'Okay,' I said softly. 'But you have to pay me for babysitting him,' I said, crossing my arms and walking towards her. 'I can't afford keeping him here, what with all the Tru Blood you guys need. I'm a waitress remember?'

'Fine. Chow will stop by tomorrow night with the essentials.' She took one last glance at Eric before she was out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :D<strong>


	9. Inner Demons

Chapter 9 – Inner demons

'It's okay, you can come down.' Eric was still wary of coming down into his resting place. Sookie had told me that he had built the cubby for himself while she was gone in one of her angry rants about how much she hated Eric. It would do for now. As long as Sookie didn't come looking for him. Or Bill for that matter. He was only staying for a couple of days at best. A spell like this didn't take long to reverse if you were a real witch, not one of those tree-hugging phoney ones. It was one of the only things I was really snobby about. Magic isn't something you toy with, especially if you don't know how to control it. I would probably have reversed it myself but these kind of spells always have to be reversed by the person who manifested the magic.

'Come on.' I said softly. Eric slowly climbed down after trying to look around the room. He looked so big down here and I wondered for a second about what he had planned on doing down here. It probably involved Sookie...

'Wow... this really is my house!' The bed was made of some leathery kind of upholstery. It had a blanket made of brown-ish fur. It didn't look like one particular animal and I really didn't want to think about it. I really was against killing animals for their fur. Maybe I could have a conversation with him about this once he got his memory back. It had two pillows made of the same fur as the blanket. It looked really uncomfortable. It probably wasn't...

'Yeah, but not for long...'

You live here,' he said slowly 'in my house?

'Yes'

'Are you mine?'

'No.'

'Do you belong to another vampire?'

No, that's -' _disgusting_. I managed to stop myself from saying that but I was pretty sure he got the message from my facial expression. I didn't want to be mean to him but the idea of a vampire biting me, sucking my blood, gave me the heebie jeebies. I almost didn't survive the other times... 'No.'

'Would you like to be mine?'

'Not really... I'm not into that kind of thing.' I mean sure I wanted him to touch me and like me but not bite me. He was CLEARLY in love with Sookie even though he couldn't remember. He would eventually. I decided to allow myself to think he was cute without any complications. I needed the distraction and besides nothing was going to happen between us if I had anything to do with it. I barely knew him and I wasn't about to take advantage of somebody as vulnerable as Eric was right now. Sookie had told me everything he had done in Dallas, with Russel Edgington and how he had saved her life numerous times. Sookie couldn't see that for herself and blamed him for and I quote: 'getting her into that shit to begin with', Sookie had really grown-up these last four years. She wouldn't have been caught dead talking like that while I lived with here. Guess a lot had changed.

Although I had had that vision I just couldn't see it happening and I really couldn't get messed up in that kind of a thing. I couldn't start liking him and constantly think about how adorable he was because he wasn't. Not really. I made to get out of there but suddenly he stood in front of me, blocking the exit.

'Eric... What are you doing?' He was really starting to scare me, he had that hungry look in his eyes.

'I just want to thank you for... for everything. That's all.'

'You're welcome... Please let me go now.'

'What are you?' He was leaning down to me and squinting his eyes a little. He was hungry. I could tell by the red rims that had started to form around his eyes. Even if I didn't know much about how vampires functioned I could distinctly tell. Anyone with an IQ over 50 would be able to.

'You don't want to know,' I half whispered. He really didn't and it would take to long to explain everything to him. I suddenly felt extremely tired and all my pent up exhaustion had come down on me like a bolder. I just wanted to crawl into my own bed and be dead to the world. 'Let me go.'

'Of course.,' he said, after studying me for a moment. He stepped aside to let me pass.

'Thanks.' His fangs shot out. I gasped and just about jumped three feet in the air. He quickly put his hands to his mouth but I could feel myself begin to panic. It felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest and I was pretty sure he could hear it pounding. He looked at me apologetically: he was doing a lot of that lately.

'Sorry.' he moved further away from me and I practically skipped past him and and made my way out. He was leaning against the wall, watching me go. I quickly closed and locked the doors to the cubby. He could probably knock it down if he wanted to but I wasn't taking any chances

* * *

><p>The sun beamed in through my window. I groaned and squinted my eyes at the light pouring in. I had been so tired that I had forgotten to draw the curtains shut. I was really feeling bad; like I was hung-over. I almost felt like throwing up. My stomach was clamping down but I knew I had had my period last week so it wasn't cramps. It didn't hurt, it just felt highly uncomfortable.<p>

I threw the covers off of me and tried to make my way into the bathroom. I was sweating and had a massive headache. As soon as I set foot in the bathroom I stripped from my pj's and threw myself into the shower and set the water to cold. It felt amazing...

I eventually got out of the shower and went into my bedroom. I was working the lunch shift and had about two hours before I had to get to work. I threw on some clothes and went down to get some Advil. It didn't hurt as much anymore but it didn't feel natural to walk around or... do much of anything. I was hoping it would get better before my shift started or I would have to call in sick. And I really didn't want to do that.

I went down to the kitchen, took an Advil and grabbed everything I needed to make a sandwich. After I had made the sandwich and poured myself a cup of ice-tea I went out on the porch swing. A breeze blew my hair around my face and cooled my down. The pain slowly subsided.

I sat in the sun for a while before I saw a truck pull up the driveway. A scruffy-looking man stepped out of the vehicle. He was wearing a plaid shirt and a pair of jeans a la Sam. They were really tight around the upper area. He had chocolate brown hair that fell around his face. He nervously ran a hand through it before he stopped at the bottom of the porch steps.

'Hi, I'm Alcide.' He pronounced it Al-ceed. I walked down the steps to face him, I stopped halfway down. He stuck out his hand for me to shake but I didn't take his hand. I didn't trust men right now and certainly not strange men.

'Can I help you?'

He looked a little flustered a first but quickly regained his composure.

'Yeah, I'm looking for Sookie Stackhouse.'

'Oh, um... and for what reason may I ask.'

'I'm her friend. I need to talk to her.'

'Well, she isn't home right now but I'll be sure to tell her you dropped by.' I put on my biggest and fakest smile and turned to go back inside. I wasn't about to tell some stranger that she didn't live here and I felt proud of myself for holding my own. That is until he grabbed my arm. It took everything in me to not use my powers on him but I think he felt a little jolt because he jerked his arm a little.

'Look, I don't know who you are,' he started 'but if you've done anything to hurt Sookie-'

'I haven't.' I cut in. 'I'm her cousin.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah, and Sookie isn't home right now so please let me go before I call the police.'

'Oh, yeah,' he said and let go of my arm.'Sorry.'

I stomped inside and slammed the door shut. I was shaking all over and felt tears start to well in my eyes before I slid down the door and plunked down on the floor, crying hysterically. For a moment I had though I saw Justin in his eyes. For a moment I thought I was going to get beat up or die. Deep down I knew he wasn't going to do that to me but Justin had gotten me all paranoid. The way he had grabbed me. Nobody had grabbed me like that since the night I left Justin, not even Eric when he bit me in the parking lot of Merlottes.

Time slowed down and when I finally looked up from where I sat on the floor I saw that there was less than 20 minutes before my shift began. I managed to gather myself enough to go into my room, put my uniform on and get my car keys off the kitchen counter. I was still shaking, but I pulled myself together and pulled out the driveway. Nothing had happened. Nothing had happened. Nothing had happened...

* * *

><p>'Order up' Terry yelled from the pass at the window. I had gotten over my hysterical break down and was feeling better than I had in a while. I got my order and hustled over to place it at its table. Out the corner of my eye I saw Sookie coming in to start her shift. Great. That meant mine was over in 20 minutes.<p>

'Hey Andy'

'Hey Sook, what's up?'

'Pack your things.'

'What?'

'Go home right now and get your stuff.'

'Sook, I thought we'd already been through this. I'm sorry I left the way I did. Can't we just leave it in the past?'

'No, it's not that. Eric's missing and I think he's trying to hurt Bill by getting to one of us.'

'And I have to pack my things because?'

'You're coming to stay with me and Bill in case he tries to hurt you.'

'Why would he do that?'

'I don't know. I think Eric is jealous of Bill's position as king. That's why he bought the house.'

'So he bought the house as part of a master plan to take over Bill's position as king whilst hurting me?.'

'Yes.'

'No offense Sook but that sounds kind of out there.'

'I- I...'

'Maybe you should go home and talk to Bill about this.'

'I probably should...'

'Are you okay?'

''Yeah sweetie, I'm fine... Bill and I have just been going through a rough patch.'

'I see.'

'You should probably get going. Your shift is over.'

'Yeah, call me later an we'll talk.'

'I will.'

I walked out of Merlottes after grabbing my things. It was one of the cooler nights so I found myself breathing in and enjoying the moment as best I could. I made my way to my car but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw someone standing next to it. A vampire. I stared at him for what felt like an eternity, my heart racing and fear making me go numb. He slowly walked up to me, it looked extremely weird because I could tell he was trying to walk in a human pace and 'human' obviously meant painfully slow to him. He was wearing dress paints and a tank top, his long hair pulled into a pony tail and tattoos painted all over his muscular body. Or what was visible of it. He had a weird mixture of tan and pale skin and dark eyes.

'I'm Chow,' he said before handing over an overnight bag and a grocery bag he had held in his hands that I hadn't even noticed. 'Every thing the Master will need is in there.' His voice had a gravelly tone to it and before I knew it he was gone. No longer standing in front of me.

I got home a little after seven. I was nervous about seeing Eric and talking to him. We really hadn't had a chance to talk last night and I didn't really know anything about him except for what Sookie had told me. And I really didn't think I should share any of that with him because every other sentence included a swear word directed at him. Not exactly what you want to hear when you don't know who you are.

'Hello? Eric, I'm home.' No reply. I placed the Tru Blood that Chow had given me in the fridge. There were a lot of different ones, blood-type wise, in the grocery bag he had given me which seemed kind of weird. You'd think the people closest to him would know which one he preferred. I went over to the cubby and opened it slowly. 'Eric, you down there?' Still no answer. I didn't go down there lest I interrupt his sleep even though it was well after sundown. Maybe he was just catching up on lost sleep. He did have a rough night last night.

I went back into the kitchen and thought about what I would make for dinner. It really did suck, not having Sookie around, even though I hadn't had time to adjust to her moving out. It still bugged me that she had moved out so abruptly and after our conversation at the bar today something definitely seemed of. I couldn't see Bill forcing her to stay because I knew Sookie would die before letting anyone tell her what to do. That's why I always admired her. She was always the strong one, she didn't take shit from anyone. She always stood up for everyone and anyone who needed her help or she thought needed her help. I wished I had that kind of spunk but I didn't and I never would.

Suddenly I felt pinpricks on my arms and warmth enveloping me. My eyes glazed over for a second and goosebumps formed on my arms. It felt like I was dissolving, like those little bubbles in your soda when you pour it. It felt oddly comforting but all to familiar. I walked out onto the porch and breathed the scent of vanilla in. There was no point in running. She was here.

A light shone in the yard.

'Sophia...'

'I've come for you.'

'I'm not going anywhere with you.'

'Annabelle, I understand that what you saw in Spirit must have been frightening.'

'Frightening? You kidnap people! You made me do things I would never even think about doing!'

'We helped you develop you powers. We kept you safe.'

'Safe? When have you ever kept me safe?'

'Your father would have done much worse and you know it.'

'No... I don't'

'That night your father almost beat you to death I sent that boy to come and save you.'

'Some hero he turned out to be...'

'Sweetheart-'

'Don't call me that. Don't you dare.' I would rip her to pieces before I allowed for her to try and be sweet with me. That train was long gone. 'How come you never saved me form any vampires.'

'I can't risk it being what I am. Vampires would kill me and they will kill you. Now come with me while you still can!'

'Stay away from me.'

I had barely turned to walk inside before I heard Sophia scream. I turned and saw her lying on the ground with a shadow looming above her. It's head lowered to her neck, biting viciously into it. Sophia raised a shaking hand weakly, a blue light emitting from it before it disappeared along with her. She was gone. My eyes slowly moved from where her form had turned into dust to a vampire kneeling on the dirt-covered ground, blood dripping from his mouth. I felt a second of panic and untamed fear rush through me before I recognized the vampire. Fuck!

'Eric, you just killed my guardian angel!'


	10. See In Color

Chapter 10 – See in color

_'Happy birthday baby!'_

_'Thanks, daddy.' I said, smiling back at my father. We had gone to McDonald's for my 17th birthday._

_'Anything for my little girl.' He had the biggest smile on his lips as he looked over at me. We were sitting in his car, eating our burgers and frankly this was the best birthday ever!The best day in general since I had left the Stackhouse's... 'I'm sorry about... you know... but I'm a changed man now.'_

_The 'you know' he was referring to was about something that had happened a few days earlier. We had been in a liquor store, dads favorite place to hit up. They didn't have as much security, the safe's were normally placed under the cash register: Easy to break in to. Dad would normally go in first with his gun, tell the person working there to put his hands up, you know, the regular schtick, and I'd break into the safe. For a 16 year old girl that could sound like a bit much, but it wasn't, not with my powers. I'd break into the safe, blowing up the lock and we'd take the money, leaving without hurting anyone. This time was different though. We did our regular routine only Dad didn't count on the clerk to fight back. They fought for several minutes and Dad finally got the upper hand. He hit the clerk in the face with the gun and he passed out, blood gushing from his nose. I had cowered in the corner and when I got out I saw my Dad standing over the clerk, pointing the gun at him. He was so young, my age, and I couldn't bear the thought of my Dad killing him. I screamed for my Dad to stop, tears falling relentlessly down my cheeks. I begged him, but Dad didn't take his eyes off of the boy. I got up and pulled at his sleeves, pulling him out of the store just as I heard sirens in the distance. I had told him that I didn't want to rob any more shops, I wanted to be normal and go to school and parties like every other kid my age. I never knew what happened to the money, all I knew that at night he would take me back to the motel we were staying in, talk to someone on the phone and then take off, leaving me alone in the room with food from the vending machines. _

_'It's okay daddy, I'm happy. Now maybe we can settle down somewhere!' I squealed, eating away at my burger.'We could buy a house just outside town and do it up ourselves. And I could go back to school and you could get a job. It's going to be perfect!'_

_'Yeah...' he looked away from me, staring straight ahead at a car pulling in to a lot in front of us. 'I'll be right back,' he said, getting out of the car 'and then we can go to the movies!' I lighted up, feeling my heart skip a beat, I had a huge smile on my face and I only managed to nod an answer._

_He went over to the three men who had stepped out of the car. They talked for a little when I suddenly felt my vision blur. What I saw next shouldn't be seen by anyone, ever. I saw the men from the car, bite me and have their way with me. They were vampires. I was calling for my dad. They were laughing at me, my crying form laying on the cold ground, dirty and bloodied. It was difficult to see in the cover of the night, so I hadn't noticed. As soon as my vision had returned I saw them giving my dad several vials filled with some red stuff, I didn't have time to think because I bolted out of the car._

_Next thing I knew I was surrounded by two vampires, both sporting menacing fangs. I looked back at my Dad and he just stood there, mouth hanging open and eyes wide in shock. He quickly regained his cool mask. _

_'How could you,' I screamed, one of the vampires were toying with my hair 'I trusted you!'_

_'I'm sorry, sweetheart.' He gave me an apologetic look before he walked towards the car._

_'You bastard! I hope you rot in hell!' I spat at him. He looked up from where he stood at the open car door. 'You're selling me? You're selling me for vampire blood?'_

_'I need my fix, it's nothing personal.' And with that he had gotten in the car and disappeared into the night._

_'Come back here! Come back here you lying piece of shit!' I felt the tears roll down my cheeks as I sank to my knees. 'Don't leave me...'_

_'Aww, it's crying.' one of the vampires said, the third one had finally made it's way over. He twirled a lock of my hair between his fingers._

_'Don't touch me,' I screamed, cowering away from them 'you dead rat!'_

_'Uh, and it's feisty too,' one of them cooed, I couldn't tell which one as my eyes were still blurry from crying.'We should teach it a lesson.' One grabbed my upper arm and pulled my to my feet. I struggled against him but it was to no avail. They started laughing at my attempts of hurting them._

_'Let me go!' I screamed. They just kept laughing until a light bulb went off in my head. I stopped completely, closing my eyes, standing still and breathing in deeply. They're eyes were as big as saucers and the one holding on to me let go instantly. 'Die, you dead motherfuckers!' I raised my hands, pointing at them, waiting for them to fall backwards in pain. Nothing happened. They instantly began laughing hysterically, circling me. _

_'You're father told us who you were...' one of them said. They were moving so fast, I couldn't see any of them.'Maybe you're not as special as they say you are.' They're voices were everywhere and nowhere at the same time. I was turning to the voices frantically and every time I turned there was no one. _

_'Leave me alone!' More laughing._

_Suddenly I was on the ground, a force pushing me so hard that I cracked a rib. Now all three of them stood hovering above me. In a blur one of them was kneeling in front of me, smirking. I felt him hold me down as I kicked and screamed. He yanked my head aside by my hair. I felt one rip off my pants and another rip of my cardigan, leaving me in a tank top. In the next moment they had all sunk they're fangs into me, one at my wrist, one at my thigh and one at my neck. It felt like I was dying, like they were sucking the life out of me. The pain of the fangs was unbearable, and I felt the tears well over once again._

_'Daddy!'_

* * *

><p>Fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh, and did I mention: Fuck! Eric was perched on his knees, blood dripping from his mouth and chin onto his shirt.<p>

'Sorry,' he said, shrugging his shoulders and trying to smile at me with all the blood still dripping from his mouth.

For a moment I felt annoyed that he was getting blood on his shirt but then I remembered that Chow had given me the bag with his things so he wouldn't have to walk around naked. Not that I'd mind... Andy, Focus! I felt a little weak at the knee's. I mean, could angels die? Weren't they supposed to be indestructible. Wasn't that the whole point of being an angel? If Sophia wasn't dead did that mean that she would show up here, pissed and ready to kill somebody, those somebodies, being me and Eric. I knew she wouldn't _kill_ me. She would force me to come with her back to Spirit. I knew the only reason she had asked me instead of command that I go was because it was easier to tap into my powers if I was doing so willingly.

'Eric, you ass!' I screamed. Eric was swaying from side to side, groaning a little when he fell to the ground face first. He laid motionless on the ground and I went over and pushed his shoulders a little. 'Eric, get up. We have to get inside!' He stood up slowly and on unsteady feet, low growling noises coming from him.

'Heeeey.' He said when he noticed I was standing in front of him. He slowly walked up to me. 'More.' His voice was low and demanding.

'Stop.'

'I want more.' He ducked his head down so we were face to face, brushing his cold fingers down my neck.

'You can't have more, there isn't anymore.' I started backing away from him but he followed me. His eyes were darkened, his fangs covered in blood from Sophia.

'Drink you,' he said, sounding like a zombie, while he brushed the hair away from my neck.

'Eric, no! You'll kill me.' I felt a surge of panic and adrenalin rush through me when he lowered his head to my neck. I was scared out of my mind, so much that my head was going into overdrive and there was only one thing I could think of doing. It all happened in seconds and before I knew it I was speeding towards the front door. I had knee'd him in his privates, which had served to stop him in his tracks. I didn't stop to look if he was in pain, but I doubted it, since I couldn't hear him scream like I had tons of other_ human_ guys.

'I would never harm you.' Eric stood in front of me, I had stopped a little to suddenly when he had moved in front of me with vampire speed and I had fallen on my butt. He looked upset and confused, which looked a little odd with the blood and his huge fangs still out. I got up without taking the hand he had offered to me and stared at him or more precisely his fangs. He retracted them when he noticed me staring at them.

'You better not.' I said, brushing the dirt of my shorts. 'Come on, I'll tuck you in.' I turned to go inside and heard him giggle. If the other angels decided to show up we were screwed. Eric more so than me. If Sophia really was dead there was nothing I could do to save Eric. They would take him to stand trial before the Elders and killing an angel, a guardian angel nonetheless secured a sentence of meeting the true death and an eternity spent in the spitfires of Hell. Without redemption. The Elders were tough, self-righteous as fuck and ruthless when it came to their own kind. Vampires were doomed from the get-go. Their souls is said to have left their bodies once they are turned and are left trapped inside a parallel universe. I didn't believe that. To me, Eric definitely had a soul. Every time I looked into his eyes, it was like I could see it. Someone was in there, someone sweet and innocent and -

'Hey! Did you just pinch my butt?' I said, grabbing onto my bottom while Eric had the biggest grin on his face, circling me.

'Beautiful butt,' he said dazed, staring at it from where he stood behind me.

'Thanks, but hands off.' I started walking up to the house again when I felt his hands on my butt again. 'Eric!' He was laughing, running in front of me. 'Don't do that.' He kept laughing, stopping in front of me. He leaned down to me.

'Catch me.' And then he was off.

'Eric, come back here!' And he did. I jumped when I realized he stood an inch away from me, smelling my hair, twirling a lock of it in his hair. He was so tall, towering over my small frame, I felt my legs begin to quake, he was making little noised too! I wasn't as scared as I thought I should be. 'Eric...' I whispered softly.

'Mhhhhmm'

'You – you have to get inside.' It didn't sound nearly as strong as I wanted it to. He was gone again, popping up briefly so I could see where he had moved to now.

'Never.' He hissed. I gasped and jumped, clutching my hand over where my heart is. He was standing behind me and I turned to look at him.

'Eric, please. You have to get in the cubby. They'll kill you if they find you.' Eric looked confused, he tilted his heads and furrowed his brows. I had promised Pam I would keep him safe, and here we were, in my front yard after Eric just killed an angel. She was going to have my head. 'Please, I-'

I was cut off by the tingling sound in my limps and looked to were I felt the pull. A few feet away from us, on the porch, they had formed. Standing side by side, I counted at least six of them. Their faces blank as they ran their eyes over Eric and I. I recognized two of them, the other four stood in their white cloaks, as silence fell over the property. You could hear a pin drop, no animals, no sound of wind gusting through the trees, no sound of water dripping into the nearby pond. It felt like we stood there forever, the panic making my heart beat radically. I forced myself to not show the fear on my face as I straightened my back out.

'Annabelle,' the male of the two I knew said, the women nodded her greeting to me. I knew as soon as I had felt them that it was over. That they would take Eric to Spirit, that they would sentence him to eternity in hell. That I'd never get to see him again. I had failed and we were barely a day into my 'protection-program'. I felt like crying, screaming, running and most of all hitting Eric for being so stupid. I wanted to regret that feeling, I wanted to feel that it wasn't his fault but it was. He did this to me. He was leaving with them and frankly I wanted to send them away so I could deal with him myself. And as soon as that feeling had hit me it was gone and I was back to fear again. I thought that maybe if I could somehow get Eric a head start, he'd be able to run to Pam or just away from here. If I could distract them, then they wouldn't take Eric from me. He'd survive, he'd be able to run away. I knew that wasn't going to happen, I didn't have a fraction of the power they possessed. I couldn't take on one let alone six. They were stronger than me, way stronger than me. They could destroy us both with a flick of their wrists. I collected my thoughts, straightened my back even more and stared defiantly back at them.

'Janus... Faunus.'


	11. Trials and Holding Cells

**I'm sooooo sorry for the late update. It's been almost a month and I feel bad :-( Been busy with school and work. Managed to get this out, hope you enjoy :-D Feel free to review! :-D**

Chapter 11 – The Trial

'That's ridiculous!' I yelled at Janus. 'Eric didn't do anything 'intentionally', he's a vampire! What did you expect?'

'Annabelle, calm down,' Faunus said soothingly. We were in Spirit and I had been arguing with Janus for what felt like the last five hours, although there wasn't such a thing as time in Spirit. Everything just stood still. It hadn't gone well when they had arrived at my home. Eric had gone on a blood bender and tried to attack them. Of course he hadn't been able to. He had been silvered and taken to a holding cell on a floor beneath us. That left me to plead his case which wasn't exactly easy. See Spirit wasn't peaceful or beautiful, it was... normal. The places I had been able to see were just normal offices or exercise rooms. There weren't any exits so you could only project, that way the only ones that could get into Spirit had to be angels or escorted by them: like Eric and I had. It minimalized attacks on the Elders. Every now and again pain-filled screams seeped into the room where we were debating. Luckily they weren't Eric's. The room was completely white, white columns on either side of the narrow pathway, leading up to where the judges were positioned. I had never been here before but then again I had never stood trial before. The room was practically emitting a white light, the only color being my black shorts from my uniform. The judges sat at an elevated table, watching us argue. I was to defend Eric while Janus and Faunus, the children of Dyaus, were arguing against me. I could tell the judges had already made up their minds. I mean, the children of their leader wasn't going to lose such a simple case. Even I couldn't deny that Eric had killed Sophia.

'He killed and sucked the blood of one of our own, surely there is nothing to discuss!' Janus said raising her voice for conviction.

'She shouldn't have been there to begin with! It wasn't his fault-' I felt like crying which only served to make me more angry '-he doesn't even know who he is!'

The judges consisted of Alcaous, the youngest Elder of all time, he looked like he was in his early twenties only he had lived for thousands of years. I do see the vampire-irony, yes. There was Theron, a cold son of a bitch, he looked like he was in his fifties. Some say that he was the first Elder and a personal friend of Dyaus'. And lastly there was Euphemia, she was stunning; almost looking like Godiva, the nicest Elder I had ever met, she seemed refreshingly human. She was the only reason I kept arguing for Eric. I hadn't lost yet.

'The vampire is even more of a liability because of that. He could kill a human next. Maybe even Annabelle-'

'No, he wont!'

'- She is much to important for that to happen.'

' No, I'm not. I'm done with you. Can't you just leave me alone?'

'Annabelle dear, calm yourself. We are only having this trial because of you otherwise your vampire would have been truly dead by now.' Euphemia said. She managed to sound caring even though all I wanted to do was rip somebody apart.

'Then want do you want?' I said, crossing my arms. If they were only having the trial because of me then they were expecting something back. They always did.

'We have a charge for you.' The moment those words left Euphemias lips a huge brickwall surrounded me. No. I was refusing to listen to anything they said. I just had to find another way to free Eric.

'No.'

'Annabelle please, all you have to do is train him.'

'No.'

'We need his help to defeat a coven of witches, the same coven who erased your vampires memory.'

'No.'

'The charge is lost. All you have to do is to help him realize his gift and your vampire is free.' Seriously, enough with the 'your vampire'-comments. I was not nor would I ever again going to be their little puppet. Once I start I would never be able to get out of their grasp. But they would free Eric which was my main objective at this point.

'And you'll leave me alone afterward.'

'That doesn't sound like a request.' Faunus said, raising an eyebrow.

'It's not.'

'You know that is not possible. You are forever connected to Spirit. We will always be able to feel you.'

'I don't care what you feel as long as I never see any of you again.'

'Very well.' He looked thoughtful for a moment. 'You will need a new guardian.'

'No, thanks.'

'This cannot be discussed... Hanna!' He called out and I felt my body freeze.

'What? NO!' I screamed, before seeing the looks on their faces and regaining my composure. 'Anyone but her.' Hanna was the most self-righteous, stuck-up, smug, snob ever to be in existence and as one can imagine... I don't like her!

'Don't get your panties in a bunch, little girl.' I heard from behind me, turning I see a red mane, pale skin and lots of black leather. 'It's only for a little while...' She had the smuggest grin I had ever seen planted on her face, it would definitely give Eric a run for his money.,,, But Eric would win. And I'm only saying that because I hate Hanna... I think. 'Besides, I'm more into that vampire of yours.'

'Go to hell.'

'Already been. Not as fun as you'd think.'

'Alcaous...' I pleaded. I didn't want her. I didn't need her. And I most definitely wasn't having her.

'I'm sorry Annabelle, it is done.' He said, sounding final on the subject. 'We will meet to talk about the details some other time. Now you must go home and rest.'

'What about Er-' Too late. I was in my living room. The cool night air whipping into the living room through an open window. I didn't have time to worry about freezing. I needed Eric back! 'HANNA! GET YOU BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!'

'Relax, I'm here already.' I heard from behind me, holding back a squeal before turning to see her in all her leathery un-glory. Anger rushing over me the moment I saw that smirk.

'Take me back!'

She looked thoughtful for moment before her lips quirked upwards into that god-awful smirk. 'Fine, this will be fun.' She grabbed me by my waist and I seriously thought about punching her in the face. She projected us back to Spirit and I sprinted towards the first person I saw which happened to be Alcaous. Standing next to him was Faunus, they seemed to have been discussing something.

'I want to see Eric.' I said breathlessly, coming to a halt in front of them.

'Pardon me.' Faunus said, turning toward me.

'I. Want. To. See. Eric.' I was seething.

'That is out of the question. You haven't -'

'Let her see the vampire.' Alcaous said, he looked a little sad which was weird because he was always happy or at least peaceful.

'Your majesty she has not yet-'

'Are you questioning my authority?'

'No, my lord.'

'Thank you.' I said, smiling at him and catching a glimpse of Faunus' obvious displeased look. Hanna grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me toward the holding cells.

* * *

><p>'Eric, I'm so sorry.' I said as I sat gently down on the bed he was laying on. I had stood in the doorway afraid to go in before one of the guards had told me to 'get inside or get lost.' Ancient mythical creature? I think not.<p>

'Annabelle... I...' His eyes fluttered open and he tried to lift his hand but it was of no use, I could almost see the bones from where the chains were embedded.

'I-I can't take the chains off. I'm sorry.'

'Please...' His eyes were closed, teeth clenched as he spoke those words. Words I knew the Great Eric Northman had never spoken before in his entire life- eh, existence. It broke my heart to see him lay there, in pain, pain that he shouldn't even be in. It was my stupid guardian angel, it was my life he was stepping into. And now he had to wait, wrapped up in silver until I got this stupid charge-business over with.

'Okay... lay still.' I said, making up my mind that if he was staying here then he shouldn't be in pain. I cupped his cheek, brushing it slightly with my thumb. He sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing into my touch. 'I'm going to the chains off now.' I said softly.

'Mmmhh.' Was all I heard before, getting to work on the chains. The ones embedded in his wrist and ankles weren't that bad. It was the ones on his neck that worried me. I think Eric sensed my worry because he tensed, staring at my with those blue orbs.

'Just do it.' He said slowly and I grabbed each end, urging him to be quiet. I ripped them off in one fast tug, Eric screaming senselessly at the top of his lungs. I threw the chains down, smoothing back his hair and trying to get him to calm down and he did eventually.

**5 minutes later**

_'You're not healing! Why aren't you healing?'_

It had been five minutes and the huge gashes were still etched into Eric's skin, not having healed in the slightest. I was starting to panic. Hell, I was _well _into panic. His head was in my lap, his eyes still closed as they had been the last five minutes. I was smoothing back his hair soothingly and he looked like he was sleeping.

'The- The silver is stronger. Enchanted.' he croaked out, pain evident in his voice.

'But you had all that angel-blood.' I whispered, confused. 'Eric, please just heal-' I nudged at his shoulders '- I can ask for some TruBlood.'

'That will not help-'

'How do you know? Eric please, _please_, just let me help you.'

'Okay...'

I got him the TruBlood but not without Hanna making a huge deal about projecting down to the human realm to '_get blood for some vampire_.' I told her that unless she wanted to follow in Sophia's footsteps she'd better get a move on it. And to my huge pleasure she was out of there before you could even say 'vampire.' Ten minutes after he had gulped it down he still had those huge burns where the silver used to be.

'It's not working,' I groaned. Eric wasn't moving. He had closed his eyes a little while ago. It was creepy to say the least: He looked dead, like _really_ dead. 'Eric?' I nudged him a little. His eyes fluttered open but closed shortly after. 'Are you okay?'

'I'll be fine.'

'Eric.' His eyes were still closed. 'Look at me.' He didn't. I brushed my hair away from my neck and onto one shoulder. His eyes shot open. 'I trust you.'

'Please, don't say that if you don't mean it.'

'I should be afraid of you but I'm not. I... I trust you.' I did trust him, more than I wanted to acknowledge. The way he was reminded me so much of my past but I didn't want to leave him here, not after I had promised Pam to keep him safe.

'I will not betray you.'

'I'll hold you to that.' I laughed. Eric sat up and ran his nose against my jaw, down my throat and across my collarbone. He inhaled for a long moment and slowly stroked my arm to calm me. His fangs were in my neck before I knew it had happened. I gasped, grasping onto his shoulder. He grabbed my hair, pulling me closer to him. It didn't hurt the least bit. It felt... nice. Heat started to form between my legs and I shuffled around a bit to try and keep from moaning. Eric growled into my neck as I grabbed onto him more tightly. He moved his hands to the side of my neck that didn't have his fangs in and pushed himself away from me. He was snarling, my blood coating his lips. He kept his eyes on mine before his eyes turned soft again.

'Thank you.'

'No biggie.' I breathed after I moment, I felt my face begin to redden. Good one Andy. 'No biggie' really? What is this high school? He must think I'm a dork. Eric moved closer and slowly started to lick at the bite mark.

'Eric...' I half moaned.

'Forgive me, Annabelle.' He kept licking.

'For what.' I breathed, not able to speak any louder for fear of jumping him right then and there.

'I have... complicated your life.' He said into my neck, I nearly passed out from pleasure.

'Stop.'

'If it were not for me you would -'

'Eric.'

'I will not blame you if you decide to-' I pushed him back so I could look into his eyes, anger suddenly flaring.

'Eric, stop!' 'I _will_ get us out of this and you _will_ be punished.'

'Will you be administrating the punishment?'

'I might' I said playfully and Eric soon had that signature smirk on his face, if not slightly obscured,. It quickly faded.

'I am truly sorry, Annabelle.'

'Don't be. And call me Andy.'

'If you kiss me I promise to meet the true death happy.'

'Don't be silly, Eric.'

'I'm not.' His breath danced across my lips. They were inches away from touching and I could almost taste him. He cupped my cheek with his large hands

'I have to go...' I whispered.

'Why?' He hadn't moved away from me. His eyes were closed as were mine.

'I'll see you in a little while.' I mumbled , stumbling over my words. I got up quickly and walked over to the glass cell door. I could feel Eric's eyes on me and I cursed the guards for taking forever to open the door. I was almost shaking and nearly sprinted out of the cell to a grinning Hanna. I wanted to smack her so bad!


	12. Something Evil This Way Comes

Chapter 12 – Something Evil This Way Comes

'What are we even doing. Scrying for random evil tells us nothing.' I said, leaning over the small coffee table in the living room and grasping the crystal pendant in my hand. I pulled my hair back from my face, wincing at the tiny cut that was on my left cheek. The living room was a mess, green demon blood plastered all over the walls, from the last demon we summoned here to question. None of them would talk, tell us were this charge was and it always ended up with Hanna making me vanquish them. Which wasn't exactly a sanitary job.

'It tells us where the demons are. And so far I'd say we're doing pretty good since we've vanquished three already.' she shrugged, turning and grabbing a gold ring from the puddle of goo, previously known as demon number 1, that was splattered all over Sookie's antic carpet. She was going to flip. Three days alone in her house and it looked like something out of 'Aliens', not good; not good at all.

'No thanks to you.' I said, sending her a glare over my shoulder, and holding the pendant over the map. It was a map of the entire U.S and I was kind of worried that I had to go out of state to find this charge. That was the last thing I wanted to do. I wanted to cuddle up in my bed and pretend that this had all been a bad dream. That I wasn't holding Eric's faith in my hands, that I wasn't about to go out on a hunt for some random wizard because he was too afraid to realize his damn powers. But that wasn't what was bugging me, what I couldn't stop thinking about. It was Eric. It was Eric and the fact that we almost kissed. That I could taste him on my lips, that it still felt like my heart was going a million miles an hour and that all I wanted to do was grab Hanna and make her take me back so I could finish what we had started.

'Killing demons isn't my job, it will overthrow the spiritual balance.' She said, twirling the ring around her finger and looking for any other valuables the demons might had had on them. I doubt she would find any. The stuff was literally everywhere. The walls, couch, carpet, floor; One hell of a cleaning job.

Well, 'I'm not supposed to_ be_ on a demon killing -spree. I'm supposed to help this charge so that I can get Eric out of Spirit and back to normal.' I said, dropping my arm to the table and looking up at my 'guardian angel'.

'So what are you supposed to do? Sit around and wait for them to pick you off?'

'No, but so far we've been hunting around for every Tom, Dick and Beelzebub in town.' I said, standing up and shifting the weight on my legs to get the feeling back into them. 'I thought I was supposed to train this _powerful_ charge, what's going on?'

'Well... ' Hanna said hesitantly, looking everywhere but at me. She moved away from me, turning her back and suddenly finding the lit up fireplace very interesting.

'Hanna.' I said, cautiously stepping forward. I was beginning to feel wary of her behavior. Hanna never acted like this, ever. Something was definitely going on. A thought crossed my mind and I felt my stomach drop. It felt like a hand had grabbed my heart and squeezed. Did they lie to me about Eric? Were they going to kill him anyways? Would they force me to work for them? Was this all a trap?

What scared me the most though was the thought of Eric being killed... finally, that is. I was doing everything in my power to help them and they were going back on their promise. I felt the anger swell and little bubbles dancing underneath my skin,trying to break free. 'I swear to God, if anything happens to Eric-'

'Relax, it's not that.' She said, brushing me of and turning to walk to the kitchen. I followed,

'What is it then?'

'Maybe we didn't tell you the entire truth...' she said, opening _my_ refrigerator and pulling out _my_ food. Normally I wouldn't mind but I just couldn't **stand **her. Besides she was an angel, they don't eat.

'Like?' I said questioningly, crossing my arms and leaning up against the counter.

'He's not exactly a witch...' She pulled out a slice of salami along with cheese, lettuce, tomato and everything else she could get her hands on.

'What do you mean: 'He's not exactly a witch'?' I pushed off the counter and stalked towards her. She was busy making her sandwich. And kept busy while I stood and glared at her. She finally let up, exhaled deeply and turned towards me.

'He's a demon.'

'What?' I felt my heart sink. A demon? A demon! Were they crazy? I mean I had been on crazy missions before but this... this was on a whole new level! It was a suicide mission! We had barely made it through killing those three demons and they weren't even upper level demons. And now they wanted me to find a demon who wasn't even in control of his own powers. I'd be dead within five seconds of meeting him.

'Well not exactly a full demon... he's different.' She kept her eyes locked on the sandwich in front of her. I wanted to shake her, punch her, anything! They had tricked me. They knew how badly I wanted for Eric to live and they had totally taken advantage of me.

'Different how? A demon's a demon no matter how you spin it!'

How did this even happen. One moment I'm running away from an abusing boyfriend and the next I'm to train a demon in order to save a vampire. I felt lightheaded. I needed to sit down. I needed to sleep. I needed a drink.

'He is needed. And you will fulfill your assignment.' she said, finally looking at me and straightening her back.

'So what? We're going to just find him and vanquish him.'

'Yes, except for the vanquishing part.' She said, grabbing her plate with the sandwich and walking back into the living room. I followed her. My jaw _dropped_. The living room was spotless. No demon blood, no broken furniture, no nothing. It looked as if we hadn't just vanquished three demons in there. I guess that was the benefit of being an angel: Instant cleaning. She made herself comfortable in the sofa, kicking her shoes off and turning on the TV. I stood in the doorway with my furrowed brows and crossed arms. How was she so calm? Did she know something I didn't? Because last time I checked, demons were vicious, evil creatures that killed for sport. But then again so did vampires. They were, after all, some kind of demon as well. They just looked more appealing than scaly skin, horns, claws and whatever else demons sported. Vampires used to be like us. They used to be human and I guess most people found that thought comforting. But right now I just couldn't shake that feeling you have when you just _know_ somethings going to go wrong.

'No.' I said firmly.

'Is that the only word you know?' Sighing, she turned towards me. 'Seriously, look. Try this:' she put the plate on the coffee table and scooted closer to where I was standing, pulling her legs underneath her 'Yeeeeeees.' She said it slowly, nodding her head along.

'I'm not a retard, you moron.' I hissed, pushing off the door frame and standing in front of her. 'I just don't want to die because of some teenage-demon.'

'He's not a teenage-demon.' she snapped. I was surprised of her sudden outburst and we both just stood there staring. Why was she acting like this? Hanna never got upset and here she was snapping at me because of some demon. If I didn't know any better - which I do- I'd think Hanna's got a crush on someone. I felt my lips quirk up into a smirk and was about to tease her about it but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. We both looked toward the door, it was like 2 in the morning. No one worthwhile would visit that late. Especially not in Bon Temps. Hanna settled back into the couch and grabbed her plate back, pretending like her little outburst didn't happen. I rolled my eyes at her as I went to open the door.' And you wont die.' I heard her mumble.

How was I going to survive this? A ''newborn'' demon, in reality they aren't made like vampires are, is incredibly dangerous. Their true self – demonness?- is dormant until they are old enough to control it. In most cases that's in their teens, that's when the transformation happens. It's like going from being a human to a lion overnight. Their bodies change, their brain patterns - they did a study in Spirit – it's scary how they don't have thoughts but more like urges. They do whatever the urge requires, killing, feeding... hmmph - I guess they are more like vampires than I thought.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I had to calm myself before opening the door. I grabbed the door handle and pulled it open slightly so I could look through the screen door. No one was there and I pulled the door open completely.

'Hello?' Okay, this is when the girl does something stupid in the horror movie, like going outside, and gets killed. I closed the door quickly and turned to hurry back in to where Hanna was sitting in the living room. Something didn't feel right.

'Look, I don't know what's going on but I don't want to-.' I walked into the living room, but she wasn't there. Her food was still on the table and her shoes on the floor. The TV was set on a news channel. The news anchor was discussing with some lady, a vampire, about vampire rights. I didn't hear Hanna go anywhere, unless she had projected back to Spirit but I didn't see any bright light.'Hanna?'

I froze to the spot as a breeze rolled in from the open window. I could have sworn I closed it. The lights suddenly went out and I felt my heart beating more rapidly. I inched deeper into the living room, the fireplace slightly lighting up the room.

'You've been such a bad girl, Annabelle.' My heart stopped as I heard that icy voice from behind me. I glanced up at the antique clock on the far end of the room only to see _his_ reflection in the glass frame. He was smirking, clad in uncharacteristic black clothes, his dark brown hair ruffled and his black eyes burning holes in the back of my head.

Without waiting another second I turned and ran down the hallway. I knew I wanted to make it into Sookie's room because she had a window. The backdoor was in the kitchen and I would have had to walk past him to get in there. I was halfway there when I stumbled over something and fell. Pushing myself up, I could make out a red mane in the dark. Hanna, I thought. Any other thoughts I may have had were drowned out by the pain I felt when he grabbed my hair and pulled me back. I fell backwards, straining my neck as I did so. I let out a scream as I fell to the ground at his feet. I kicked at him, and I saw the amusement from before turn into full fledged anger. He stepped down hard on my stomach, swearing and spitting at my cramping form. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a hairspray can that had rolled under a dresser in the hallway. God bless Sookie and her hair routines. I grabbed it, praying to God that it wasn't empty. Inhaling deeply I aimed at his eyes, clenching the can in my hands I sprayed when he bend down to grab me by the hair again.

He screamed, falling backwards, grabbing his head. He started cursing even worse, while I tried to get up. The pain was so severe. It hurt to move, but I had to. He grabbed the vase that was on the hallway table and out of anger smashed it on the floor He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me back. I landed on the shards of glass and he started to kick me in my stomach. Running the shards of glass deeper into my back. I was screaming as he pulled me into Sookie's room, pushing me onto the bed.

"Is this my blood?" He growled dangerously low, waving his bloodied hand in my face. He stood over me, swaying slightly in the dimly lit room. "You playing games with me?" I shook my head slightly, looking up at him from my position on the bed

"No one is playing games, just, please Justin..." I pleaded, I knew I had to comply. Hanna was out cold and I knew there weren't any other houses for miles, so any chance of people hearing us were gone. I was on my own. I was looking at a familiar body, but right into the eyes of a stranger. In a flash his hand swung around and gripped my neck. There was no time to think, this monster looming over me was going to kill me. I was screaming in my mind but nothing was moving past my lips. I kicked my leg out as hard as I could, and watched as he stumbled back against the dresser, knocking over the frame that adorned Sookie and Gran's smiling faces. The pain in my back subsided for the moment, adrenaline running through every nerve in my body.

My body became a barrage of kicking, scratching, punching, slapping limbs as he came back towards me with more hostility then before.

"Don't touch me, don't fucking touch me! Leave me alone!' I was screaming now, in between thrashing my body around on the bed. He grabbed hold again and I leveled my foot up to his chin delivering one swift kick that knocked his head back. He didn't let go. I pulled back my leg and again kicked out, harder this time connecting with his jaw line. Still trapped in his hands, I kicked one more time.

BOOM

I scrambled back on the bed, but not soon enough.

"You're gonna kick me in my fucking face?" The first hit rocked me, and as his fist connected with my forehead my body flew from the bed and onto the floor. I landed on my hands and knees but before I could tell my mind to get the hell out of there I felt another blow rock the side of my body. I gasped. For a moment I was stunned, long enough for him to deliver another solid, hard punch to my other side. My ribs screamed and I choked out "Stop..." as I began to crawl towards the bedroom door. I lost count of how many times he was hitting me. Each punch threw me down on the floor and each time I scurried back up like a helpless little rat trying to run. It's funny how things really aren't like the movies at all, punches sound more like 'whoosh' when they connect. It felt like a freight train was running through my brain, I couldn't keep track of all the thoughts running through my head. Even though it was a few minutes, it felt like hours. Each second dragging by and each hit seeming to get worse. The pain in my ribs and back was so painful I couldn't catch my breath.

Tightly curling myself up and holding my head was the only thing I could think of to do, now realizing I wasn't going to get out of the door. I arched my back a little and cried while still gasping for air. I'm sure the sounds I was making didn't seem human at this point. He focused his punches on my back now. I tried to crawl past his legs and somehow made it to the middle of the living room.

He was finally doing it. All those years where he had threatened to do it and now he finally was. He was going to kill me. I felt like crying, throwing up or passing out. It felt so surreal. It was only a couple a weeks ago that I had left him and it already felt like a whole other life time ago. I mean I always had thoughts of him in the back of my mind but I didn't really worry as much lately. Panic flooded me. I kicked at him relentlessly as he straddled my stomach, his hands around my throat. I thrashed underneath him, clawing at his face. He was screaming at me, calling me a 'fangbanger', a whore, unholy. It felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. He dug his nails into the fang marks and a shriek left my body before feeling my conscious slipping away.

Silence suddenly filled the dark room as blood spilled out on me, covering me completely. Justin's headless body falling limply on top of my blood covered one. I then saw his face, leaning down to mine and stroking my cheek softly.

'Eric?' I whispered once the panic had subsided and I was able to catch my breath.

'Guess again.' I heard Hanna say. She grabbed me by my arm and pulled me up onto the couch. 'Don't move.' It felt like she wasn't there next to me, like she was talking to me on the other side of a tunnel. I couldn't have moved even if I wanted to. I couldn't see through my eyes and I couldn't feel my entire lower body. I felt blood gliding down my face and chest. My own mixing with Justin's. I heard Hanna swear somewhere in the distance, and I could faintly see a white light through my eyelids. Warmth enveloped my body and everything just starting feeling good. Like I was on an extreme morphine-high. I felt like jumping and running and dancing. Except I couldn't move.

'All better,' Hanna cheered a moment later as I slowly opened my eyes. I sat up, checking my body for any injuries but there were none. Hanna had healed me. I still felt faint, but nowhere near what I felt 30 seconds ago. I looked over at Hanna, she was in a much worse state than I was in. Matted blood covered her hair, hair that looked orange with the deep red blood on it. Her leather suit was covered in blood also, small cuts covering her chest.

'Hanna...' I said softly, but she stood up swiftly before I could say anything else.

'Bastard ruined my suit.'' She said, nudging the body with her boot-covered leg. 'Let's get this thing outta here.'

* * *

><p>'Stop being such a coward.' Hanna said, as she kicked the body down in the grave. I felt like throwing up, but opted to grab the shovel and start throwing dirt on Justin's body.<p>

'I'm not a coward. It's called self-preservation.' I said, tossing her the other shovel. I felt nauseous. My stomach was churning, and I had to keep my eyes away from the grave as I covered it back up. 'And I'd think you'd know everything about that.'

'You're not going to die, moron.' She said, leaning against the tombstone. We had dug up a freshly used grave to dump the body in. Wouldn't cause suspicion, she said. 'The Elders wouldn't send you if they thought you were.'

'I almost got killed by my ex tonight-' I pointed out. '- I think a demon would be more than able to finish the job.'

'That's because someone didn't use her powers.' She sighed, in a sing song-voice, expecting her nails while I filled the grave.

'I could have killed him.'

'And he would have killed you-' she said, pushing of the tombstone and glaring at me'- it's time to get your head out of your ass, princess, no one is going to save you-'

'I didn't expect anyone to save-'

'Oh, so that's why you fought as best as you could, huh?' She said, riling her self up.'That's why you weren't almost beaten to death by a mere_ human_!' She threw her arms in the air. ' You could have killed him by just looking at him but instead you chose to let him _overpower_ you. It was weak and pathetic.' She looked at me with disgust before settling back against the tombstone. 'I seriously have no idea why the Elders are so fascinated with you.' she mumbled, while she stared at me intensely.

'That makes two.'

We were both quiet as I finished filling the grave and walked back to the house. The Elders were calling her so she projected back to Spirit. I dragged myself up the porch and into the house. The moment I entered I was overcome by the smell of blood. It immobilized me for a few moments before I finally walked into the living room where I knew the majority of blood was. No instant cleaning here, I thought, as I got a wash cloth to clean up the blood. I knew it wasn't enough. I knew there was to much blood for the wash cloth to clean up but I just didn't care. I got on my knees, bloodying my jeans further. It didn't matter. Not anymore. I started cleaning the blood, Justin's life force, up. I didn't know why I was feeling like this. Why it felt like I was choking. Justin had tried to kill me, but it didn't feel like him. It didn't feel like I was looking at him, like his eyes were his. I suddenly felt a presence behind me.

I knew he was there. I knew he was watching me but I just couldn't deal with him right now. I plumbed down in the puddle of blood on the floor and burst into tears, letting go of everything I had been holding onto the moment I had left Justin. I felt a pair of cold arms hesitantly encircling me a few moments later.

'It's okay.' I hear Eric's soft voice say, as I closed my eyes and rested against his chest.

* * *

><p><em>He carried me to the bathroom. I was curled up in his arms, crying into his shirt. He gently placed me on the counter before he went over to the shower and turned it on. He walked back to me and stood between my legs. He lifted off my shirt and pulled down my shorts before stopping. He searched my eyes for permission and then slowly took of my underwear, before stripping himself of all his clothes. I wanted to blush at seeing all of him, but I didn't have the will to. I didn't even feel embarrassed of being naked in front of him. I was far from perfect and he looked photoshopped. It hardly felt fair.<em>

'Eric?'

'Mhhm.'

'How are you here?'

'I don't remember.'

We were lying in my bed, my head on his chest and his arm securely wrapped around my waist. It had taken a while to get all the blood off of us. When he had finished washing and dressing the both of us he had snuggled into bed next to me.

'No, I mean here... next to me.' I said softly, craning my neck to glance up at him.

'They sent me back.' He said thoughtfully, staring at the ceiling. He saw me gazing up at him and probbed himself onto his elbow 'I don't even remember doing that' Eric mused, brushing his thumb lightly down my neck and over the fang marks.

'You were in pretty bad shape.' I said, shooting him an apologetic look.

'I have bitten you before?'

'Yes.'

'Did it hurt?'

'No, I... I liked it.' Oh my god, I'm a freak. I'm a sadistic freak! Somewhere deep down I knew I didn't want him to leave and I knew that I liked when he bit me. That's why I didn't fight back as much when he attacked me in the parking lot and that's why I didn't leave him the night I found him on the side of the road. He made me feel... wanted. If not forever then this short amount of time he was staying with me. Maybe when he saw Sookie he would start having feelings for her again, he certainly would when he turned back to normal. But for now it wouldn't hurt to let myself feel again, would it?

* * *

><p><strong>I can't tell you how much I appreciate all of the reviews, they really make my day. However, I know a lot of people have added me to their alerts etc. and I'm really grateful for that. I would really love if you could also take 30 seconds to review, so I can find out what you like and dislike. Thanks!<strong>


End file.
